Into Twilight
by x-zn-x
Summary: Lexi wakes up and finds herself in Twilight as Bella's younger sister. What will she change and what will that do to the outcome of the story? Canon pairings Bella/Edward Jacob/OC M for language and sexual reference, AU slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, still carrying on my other fiction but had the urge to write this too. R&R  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns all things twilight

* * *

**"Alex get down here right now! Your food's getting cold!"

"One more minute mum I need to finish this chapter!" yes I know I'm one of 'those', the ones who are pretty much constantly thinking about twilight and have read the books at least three times through. I wouldn't say I'm a twi-hard; I'm not addicted but how can you not love the books. Yeah I cry when Edward leaves and get really pissed of when Jake decides Bella wants him to kiss her. I'm always thinking about if I was her I would have done this or if I was there I would have told her to do that. However this did annoy my friends and often family even though most of them have read all the books too. I'd have to say my favourite would be breaking dawn just because everyone gets their happy ending, even Jake. Although I always thought it was a little bit unfair that he imprinted on Bella's daughter, he would have to see Bella everyday - it would be weird.

After rushing through my food, I ran back upstairs to read some more breaking dawn; I was up to the bit where Bella's just been turned and Jasper gets a bit freaked out she doesn't want to kill everyone. I put my book down to finish some maths homework off, at the moment I'm sitting my GCSE's and everything is repeating itself for revision. Of course the weather was cold and damp as always; how could it not be when you're living in northern England.

Everything's the same, nothing exciting ever happens - it's getting tedious. I laid back on my bed as a thunderstorm raged beyond my window; lighting thrashed outside and the power went out. I stood up and fumbled aimlessly to the wardrobe, I knew I kept a flash light in here somewhere… ah ha! I reached down but on the way back up I banged my head and fell into blackness.

I woke up and my head was throbbing, I felt a pillow behind my head and light flickered in front of my eyes. My dad must have found me in the wardrobe looking like a complete idiot sprawled on the ground and put me in bed. When I moved a little I felt a seatbelt across my lap, he was taking me to hospital? Yes my head hurt but not that badly "Dad you don't have to I'm fine" I heard a light chuckle besides me I didn't recognise.

"Wake up sleepy, you fell asleep on the flight" woah! Okay now I'm awake.

"FLIGHT!?!" Wait, why do I have an American accent?

"Dur, we're flying to charl...dad's Lex" Wait Charlie? I turned to see a petite looking girl with chocolate brown eyes, porcelain skinned, heart shaped face and shoulder length brown straight hair, if I didn't know better would of described her as a classic 'Bella'.

"What!?! Where am I and who the fuck are you?" She slapped my arm.

"Mum told you no swearing, and ha-ha very funny oh 'I'm Alexandria and I don't know where I am or even recognise my own sister' " ok good so my name was still mine…wait sister, I'm pretty sure last time I checked I didn't have any brothers or sisters and I wasn't American .

My headache had subsided and I decided that since I didn't really have a choice in the matter I would have to stay on the flight and figure it out as soon as it was possible to run. I went to the little aeroplane cubicle to wash my face, thank god - I looked pretty much the same. My hair seemed slightly longer and my eyes had rounded slightly and had achieved a brighter blue colour - they looked more like the Bella wanna-be that claimed to be my sister. My skin seemed more even too and my lips seemed plumper somehow. I could actually imagine the person in front of me being related to the person I had been sat next to. I still managed to keep my ridiculous height of 5'11" that would have been nice to lose a bit of; seeing as all this weird stuff had happened to me might as well get something good from it. Maybe I was dreaming, but it felt way to real to be a dream. I'd had plenty of dreams where I was someone else but at the back of my mind I always knew I was dreaming; the way you moved from place to place and person to person to see everything. This wasn't like that at all, If I hadn't looked in the mirror I would have thought I looked exactly the same as always and just fell asleep on a plane going to… oh my god I don't even know where I'm going! I exited the toilet and found my way back to my seat. I still didn't know her name and I kinda needed to find out. Wait plane tickets have names and information on them don't they?

"Hey can I check the tickets for something?" she gave me quizzical look then let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, but don't lose them or anything we might still need them li'l sis" I smiled and nodded, li'l sis really? I still felt the same 15 year old me and she didn't look much older; maybe she was 17 at a push but I was clearly taller even sitting I could tell she was maybe only 5' 4". She handed me the ticket stubs and I read the date - Nov 2005 are you kidding me it was 2010 last time I checked. Okay don't panic maybe it's a typo.

Name SWAN/ALEXANDRIA okay so they got the first name right but not the last; typo? Swann? I'm not dreaming about twilight again am I? This really doesn't feel like a dream.

Okay now for my 'sister' SWAN/ISABELLE okay to weird but at least I know what to call her now, I checked the from and to bits PHOENIX SEATTLE PORT ANGELES okay this is just weird. So what I'm Bella's sister now and I'm going to live with Charlie in Forks and meet lots of sparklepires! I don't think so! God, I'm freaking out here!

"How long 'till we land?"

"About 10 minuets, charl..Dad will be there to pick us up." She shrugged, I guess she called Charlie dad for my benefit, I know from the books she always called him Charlie. At least it would be easy to pretend to know her. I feel like Edward knowing all the private thoughts of somebody - even if it is in the future; wow that sentence sounded weird even in my head. Shit Edward will be able to read my mind, I either need to get good at blocking my thoughts quickly or hope to God I'm a shield of some sorts too. I had a feeling that I'd be here for a while, I might as well have some fun with it and meet everyone. A shopping trip with Alice sounded so fun, I personally had no problem accepting free designer clothes from people whose bank interest alone is enough to support an entire state. 10 minutes to land, urgh I hated flying I always felt sick the only way I could get through it was if I was asleep.

"Okay I'm gunna try and sleep through the landing; wake me up when we land please?" I asked in my new American voice; man it sounded so weird. Bella shrugged and I smiled in return. I closed my eyes and before I knew I was being shaken wake my two tiny hands on my arms.

"Go away!" I swatted her with my hand, she just laughed.

"I would but the plane's landed and you need to get off" I groaned.

"Fine" She chuckled at me, wow Bella was more chipper than I thought she'd be; maybe It was because she'd grown up with a sister? Or maybe it was because in the book she didn't know anyone and felt lonely. Whichever it was she was much more bubbly than I thought she'd be.

After collecting our things and heading to the doors I noticed it was raining. Bella looked extremely depressed; I guess if we had lived in phoenix all this time it would seem pretty sucky to be here - I however was used to it, the weather was pretty much the same as back home. I hadn't even thought about home; my mum, dad, all my friends I would miss them but it's not like I could do anything about it now so I guess I'll have to make the most of it.

I saw a man run up to us with a cheery smile on his face; I recognised him as Charlie, frankly only because he did actually look like the actor who played him in twilight. Which was weird because Bella looked nothing like Kirsten Stewart at all. I wonder what Jacob looks like, I guess I wont have to wait long if this plays out like the books. I would like to change a few things though like Edward leaving and also telling Edward to wrap it up on the wedding night; if Renesmee isn't conceived I wonder if Jacob would ever imprint or just find another one? It would help a lot though and I really don't think they wanted a child, Bella was only 19, this isn't the middle ages when people died at 16 and at 19 people were knocking on death's door. Plus she probably filled the maternal urges looking after Rene...and I guess me.

Charlie was now in front of us and looked like he wanted to hug us both but didn't know if he should, his face looked pained in his decision making. Even though I didn't know him or Bella I was supposed to and I do know everything about there lives for the next few years so I pulled my suitcase behind be and gave him a big one-armed hug. Perfect not to personal but still shows I care Bella did the same but with a slight grimace, wow these two really didn't show their emotions much. Oh well they can get over it. I was getting pretty excited, the idea of being in twilight meeting everyone I just hope I don't screw up the story completely - butterfly effect and all that. Me just being here cocks a few things up. I was just about to call shot gun when Bella jumped in the front seat.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Sorry, oldest first" oh being younger was already starting to suck.

"Fine" I stuck my tongue out at her while Charlie chuckled at our childish display.

The whole way back I felt like a criminal behind the divider; I knew exactly what Edward felt like now when they were going to graduation. We pulled up outside the house, I rushed in after Charlie and looked around. I wasn't expecting it to look like in the film but it did - only it had some kind of extension on the left hand side. Well at least I wouldn't have to share a room pretending not to see Edward watching Bella sleep – creepy. I rushed up the stairs and saw Bella's room all purple and cream. I turned down a corridor that wasn't supposed to be there to see a reasonable sized room painted baby blue and a deep aqua colour with a brown border. I squealed; I can't believe I did but that's the truth I was literally jumping on the spot- it was perfect! I jumped down onto my bed, even if this was a dream it was gunna be fun while it lasted.

I heard a knock on the front door, I guess me being here changes the story they weren't supposed to come yet; I was still extremely excited Billy and Jake are here! NO-one else would really visit would they? I'm glad at least that this house doesn't have stairs at the front like in the film; how stupid was that? A man with a best friend who uses a wheel chair and they use a house with a million stairs at the front. This house had a small slope on one side of the entrance to get in. If I remember when Jake first met Bella he was 15 that's how old I think I am now, I'd have to ask to check; so many things have changed. I fixed my long brown wavy hair, it looked scruffy from the flight but oh well, and reapplied a bit of make-up. I realised my top was a little snug but if I could save Jake from the heartbreak Bella would give him I'd gladly take one for the team. I ran down the stairs nearly killing myself on the way where I saw Jake drooling over Bella, damn too late I slipped on the bottom step and fell to my sudden doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yey lots of reviews :D makes me update faster ;) *hint hint***

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns all things twilight**

**

* * *

**"Oww!" I started laughing at myself a bit, so much for a slightly good first impression; falling over, great! That's when Jake noticed me for the first time he saw me and his eyes scanned my body I looked down; my top had twisted as I fell and rode up. Half my, more toned than I remember, stomach and one side of my blue laced bra were now showing. I did however catch that I seemed to have...increased in size - result. I blushed; oh god blushing really? Then fixed my top.

Before I had a chance to crawl into a hole and die Jacob had ditched Bella and ran over to help me up. I stood; I always thought I was tall but even pre-wolf he had a good three inches on me. He had deep brown eyes and quite long black glossy hair; I guess if you kinda squinted he did look a like Taylor Lautner only Jacob looked hotter, way hotter.

"Why are you squinting?" he chuckled, I saw a confused smile spread across his face which snapped me out of my stare at Jake moment.

"Hmm? Oh, you just remind me of someone else when I squint at you is all" I giggled nervously.

"Is that good or bad?" he looked concerned and a little cocky, he wasn't muscley but Bella was highly misguided calling him scrawny. I tapped my chin pretending to think.

"I'm not sure...it's only when I squint...you don't actually look like him but…" he looked a little impatient I giggled at him.

"Come on was this guy good-looking or not?" I laughed a little at his impatience.

"Define good-looking exactly. I mean, you could definitely look at him without wanting to puke up yesterdays dinner; is that good-looking?" his face dropped at little at my serious tone, damn he was cute. I realised how close I was to him now and that I was only wearing some skinny jeans and a tight tank top. I also noticed how one of his hands seemed to finds its way to my hip while the other still contained my hand from puling me up. I also noticed how everyone was staring at us including Charlie, he and billy had smug smirks on their faces while trying to look all parental at the same time. Bella just had one of those 'I want details later' looks. I returned my gaze to his too cute face to see him still trying to work out if what I said was a compliment or not.

I laughed a little "Jake relax, you look like you trying to find the square root of 354 in your head or something. You look better than him and everyone thought he was God's gift; so your fine" when it sunk in what I had just said out loud my face tinged a bright red colour, I quickly turned around and went to sit in the kitchen.

"So you erm you got any food dad? I'm starving" I looked up at Charlie using those 'help me' eyes, he chuckled

"I think I could manage something, how does bacon and eggs sound?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

"Bells do you want some?" she nodded and took a seat next to me at the small table. She nudged my arm and whispered to me.

"Looks like you left an impression, he hasn't seen you for 12 years and he's already speechless" I looked over to see him stood in the same position he'd been 2 minutes ago, letting it sink in what I'd said. I laughed a little to loudly when he turned his head to look at me and gave me the cutest smile, my heart was actually fluttering, my god I sounded sad. I heard Bella whisper something like 'calm down I can hear your heart pounding from here. Billy wheeled himself up to the table across from me and Bella.

"So Alexandria how are you liking forks so far?" he asked. I blushed and peaked through my hair at Jake as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"A lot thanks, and call me Lexi."

"Glad you like it. We dropped of the truck your dad bought from us so you can get to school quicker" he nodded towards the outside.

"Thanks I'm sure it'll be quicker than walking...although a hell of a lot louder I'm sure" I mumbled the last bit. I heard Jake chuckle being the only one who heard or understood.

"You wanna erm...see it?" Jake asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck, aww he was so adorable. Even though I knew what it looked like I still wanted to go just to talk to Jake some more.

"Sure; but I'm really hungry, as always, so after I eat this ok?" I smiled and he nodded looking back down to his hands. It felt like I hadn't eaten all day; Charlie put down the plates in front of me and Bella. She looked embarrassed to eat in front of Billy and Jake, but to be honest the amount of food Jake will be eating when he's a wolf is ridiculous so I really couldn't give a shit. I practically inhaled the bacon and eggs, thanked Charlie and put the pots in the sink. I asked Bella to clean the dishes and promised I'd do them next time. I then proceeded to skip around to Jake and grab his hand; towing him behind me outside to the car.

He looked really proud when he was talking about fixing up the car. "It's really impressive how you can do all this mechanic stuff you know? Building your own car from scratch must take some talent, I'd love to see it when it's finished," he looked confused, I had kind of zoned out of the things he was saying just staring into his eyes like a stupid lovesick 13 year old, I had assumed he had mentioned his rabbit.

"How'd you know I was building my own car?" shit how did he not mention his precious 'baby' ?

"My dad must have mentioned it or something I guess" I shrugged; nice save, he seemed to buy it. I looked down and was still holding his hand, I blushed and let go but he just grabbed it again. I blushed and coughed a little "So erm how far away is La Push from here?"

"About half an hour in the car, you should definitely come visit some time soon."

"Cool, if only I was Quileute I could go to your school" I sighed dramatically, while he laughed.

"Yeah if only, how'd you know I was Quileute anyway?"

"Didn't we used to hang out when we were little?" I was stabbing in the dark here. I assumed since Bella came here; as her sister in this world I would have came to.

"Yeah but that was years ago, we were tiny. You remember a lot don't you? You even recognised me after you fell down" I chuckled of course he would notice my little slips, oh mighty alpha.

I just shrugged it off "Good memory I guess."

"I barley recognised you, you've definitely changed a **lot**" I saw him glance down at my chest trying to be inconspicuous about it and failing…boys. I couldn't help but laugh he realised I saw him and blushed - it was adorable.

I heard the front door open and Charlie shout me, "Come on in Alex you need to unpack and get settled in; you have school tomorrow I'm sure Jake can stop by again soon enough"

I sighed "Do I have to?" I whined while Jake laughed.

"School isn't that bad."

"You say that now, obviously you haven't started the learning part yet" I laughed to show him I wasn't being serious and called out "Coming Char…Dad be there in a minute!" I wrote my mobile number on Jakes hand; thank god my phone survived what ever happened to me, although it would be hard to explain why I have a phone from 5 years in the future. It doesn't look to flashy and isn't a touch screen, 3-g, whatever all the other phones were in 2010 which is probably why it survived the whatever the hell is happening. I gave Jake a hug, and told him to call me whenever.

I waved Billy and Jake off and ran inside to unpack; curious to the clothes I'd own. I rummaged through my suitcase finding a lot of plain looking coloured tops and hoodies. A pair of Nike's, some converse, a few pairs of flats and some boots. I could survive with those. There were also all the other basic normal clothes: jeans, shorts, skirts and some dresses. It was all pretty nice, boring but manageable.

Once I had everything put into the wardrobe and chests. I looked in the corner where a box labelled 'Lexi's Keep off or I'll hurt you!' written onto it. I opened it and saw the family photo album I had back home, I sighed a little as I opened it; only it was filled with pictures of me and Bella. There we're a few with the whole Swann family together. Rene was really pretty, there was the cutest one of me, Bella, Jake, Rachel and Rebecca all around 4 covered in mud grinning like idiots, me and Jake were holding hands pulling funny faces; while Bella had her arm slung over my shoulder. We were, by the looks of it, at Billy's house and it looked like all five of us were having so much fun. I could almost imagine being there looking at the pictures but I knew deep down this wasn't real, it couldn't be. I found an old journal and looked in it, there were dates but no writing. I squinted and could make out a slight indentation on the paper but no ink at all. Strange. I unpacked a few trinkets and family pictures placing them around the room. Then ran into Bella's room jumping onto her bed; successfully scaring the shit out of her. I grinned "I have a feeling we're going to like it here" she smiled and I could of sworn she mumbled 'me too'.

After a short trip to the supermarket to get some desperately needed food, followed by a shower and a quick meal prepared by Bella. I went to bed early excited and extremely nervous about going to school. Not only would I be the 'new girl' but also I'd be seeing the Cullens. Pleassseeee god let me be a shield.

* * *

I woke up to an eager Bella jumping on my bed, I grumbled and put the pillow over my head "Go. Away. Sleeping." she laughed and pulled the covers off me, I shivered and tried to grasp it back "No fair!"

"Life's not fair now get dressed; were getting our timetables today, ready to learn?"

"Urgh, no!" she laughed

"Tough, now hurry up or we'll be late."

I grabbed some random clothes and my trainers not really caring, I did however try to cover myself up a bit. Not just because it was constantly cold but also I didn't want people looking at me, Bella made Mike sound like a creepy stalker. The only person I want stalking me is Jake, mmmm a day full of Jake daydreams here I come.

I ran down stairs to see Bella sitting at the table nonchalantly having some breakfast and a plate with some toast on waiting for me. "Thanks bells, but I thought we had to hurry?" she was sitting way too causally.

"I lied, I wanted to make it in time" I gasped dramatically in fake shock, she just laughed at me I huffed and slumped into my chair.

"Aw I'm gunna be so lonely on my own in class" I had only just realised but I was two years younger meaning even in AP classes I wouldn't be in her class; I was really looking forward to seeing the Cullens.

She laughed at me "Knowing you you'll probably be in most my classes" I gave her a confused look, how is that I know you can skip a grade in America but two? "Well you skipped a grade years ago and are AP for most things." Oh cool this should be fun, although I didn't know how I was going to manage to do advance work; sure I was bright enough but I know nothing about what they learn here. I would however hopefully be in some of her classes. Please let the smartness I'm supposed to have kick in soon otherwise I'm kind of fucked.

"Cool, can't wait!" I finished my toast and skipped outside to the truck, hopping into the cab. Bella turned the engine over and jumped when it roared to life, I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" I punched the air as I shouted. She laughed at me and shook her head. On the way we laughed and joked a little, finally pulling up outside the reception to get our papers and forms.

Mrs. Cope was sat at the desk smiling widely at us, we're going to be eaten alive. We smiled politely back and I immediately looked at my timetable to see what classes I had with Bella; I don't want to be all on my own. I glanced and immediately started laughing, Bella was right I was in AP everything, lets hope I know all this stuff then because otherwise I'm screwed. I compared mine to hers and saw I'd only be having English 1st and Trig 3rd with her. I grabbed her hand and pulled around to a building with a big white three painted on it.

"This should be fun" I murmured to Bella as we entered the English class and took off our waterproofs the whole classes eyes burning into our backs. "...and let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight *sniff* all Stephine Meyer  
**

* * *

I could literally feel everyone's eyes boring into us as we both handed our slips to Mr. Varner and he pointed us to a table at the back. I scanned the faces quickly but didn't see any of the Cullens, I knew they weren't in this class but I was excited. The teacher was mumbling about some books we had to read, I really couldn't be bothered to listen. I heard some of the titles but I knew Bella had read them so she could give me the rundown on them later. We chatted a little during class but Bella was really nervous and biting her lip; people kept turning around and staring at us, it was disturbing really.

"Bells chill, its going to be fine" I whispered to her. "...hey, wanna have some fun? Fake whisper that the people staring at us is weird-ing you out" I winked at her. She did as I asked and dramatically sighed.

"Lex people keep looking" she stage whispered.

"I know, if these weirdos don't stop staring I'll be really glad I've been learning kick boxing for 5 years" I fake whispered loud enough for them to hear, my voice was utterly serious. I immediately felt everyone turn to face the front. I nudged Bella to continue.

"Alexandria, how could you say that I don't want to have to move again!" she pretended to scold me and act mad; this year was going to amazing.

"Yeah well he had it coming, I went for that cake first!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to take it so far, 6 months in a wheelchair because he took your cake?"

"Listen, Mr. Fuller should have stayed away from my cake, it was way out of line. He thinks just because he'd been my teacher he can do that? It not my fault he could handle being flipped on his ass, he was at least 40, jeez he should learn to handle himself!" I heard someone gasp, ha-ha score, at least it would help people stay away from us if they thought I could beat the shit out of them. Bella sniggered at my side as I high five her under the table.

The teacher cleared his throat to grab the attention of the class and told us he wanted us to read the first few chapters of Romeo and Juliet by tomorrow, there goes my night. The bell couldn't have rang sooner as I flew out of the class dragging Bella behind me, I had chemistry in block 6 so I parted with Bella and told her to be good in class.

I handed a pretty female teacher, named Miss Attfield, my slip and she pointed to a bench near the back. I smiled politely and looked up to see a petite girl sitting talking to an amazingly gorgeous, copper haired boy sat in front of her. They were both really pale and were, to be honest giving me a creepy 'stay away' vibe. Holy crap on a cracker Alice and Edward! Oh my gosh this cannot be happening I was hyperventilating a little; I'm sitting next to Alice, ok breath. Vegetarians remember they wont eat me. Please don't be anyone's singer or this could get messy.

I looked to see Alice had a smiley grin on her face while Edward appeared to have a almost permit frown which looked out of place on his _way_ too pretty face. Now I know why Bella went on so much about his looks, I mean really that boy is way to good looking; even for a vamp. Then I remembered about trying to censor my thoughts; _sooo_ not doing well so far. He appeared the same, so I assumed he couldn't hear me. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding; at least I can keep my thoughts private. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped at little in surprise to see miss Attfield smiling kindly, pushing me towards my seat while the whole class gawked at me. Crap, through my whole revelation of Edward not being able to read my mind I forgot I was in the middle of a class right now.

"You can go and sit down now next to Alice" I mumbled a sure then shuffled my way to sit next to Alice, completely mortified at what just happened. After I sat down I decided to make the first move, so I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hi I'm Lexi, it's nice to meet you Alice" I said a little to chirpily, but to be fair this is Alice the queen of chirpy. She grinned at me then her expression glazed over, vision I thought to myself. She blinked and her grin winded as she gave me a hug, I saw Edward stiffen out the corner of my eye. It felt weird to be hugged by a huge cold stone like body, but as Bella's sister I'd have to get used to it; they were practically family. Squealing in my head Alice is going to be my sister-in-law! She pulled back and gave me a thoughtful glance.

"Your Bella's little sister right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yep that's me, the one and only! Although I hope that nickname doesn't catch, I don't wanna be known as 'Bella's li'l sis' for the rest of the year."

I contemplated just asking her to come shopping with me, I really didn't have a wide variety of clothes here. I concentrated hard on deciding to force her and waited to see her reaction to the future, she grinned but then frowned. I knew it wouldn't work, she wouldn't be allowed to hang out with a human. I concentrated on just asking her to be friends while Bella and Edward sort their life out and I saw her nod a little; if I wasn't already watching closely I would have missed it. However Edward did turn around to give Alice a look. Forgot he could still read Alice's mind - sucks to be her! Hmm, I really do want to be her friend. I know I'll butter her up a bit before I ask her to be my friend. I'm sure we will be but they don't know I know so I should keep everything normal. "I really like your outfit" I said smiling widely. I hadn't really looked but I'm sure it was amazing as always; this is Alice we're talking about. She smiled then replied.

"Thanks, your is nice too - it suits you" I grimaced at her little.

"Boring suits me?" I asked with a smile I knew she was being nice but my clothes were plain and really simple. She laughed; a melodic, ringing sound filled the room. Everyone looked at us like we were freaks; I guess Alice didn't laugh much in class then. I rolled my eyes all ready annoyed by the stares and whispered a "Play along" knowing that she should be able to hear. My plan was decided so I knew she would know this outcome. I scanned the room to make sure at least some people from my last class were in here or it might not work properly. I sighed quite loudly once everyone had turned there heads away. Still listening to see if we would make anymore interesting comments they could talk about; gotta love the small town life. "I thought I told these morons last lesson, I really don't wanna get kicked out again but I love kick boxing so much" I wined playfully to Alice. She winked, a smile gracing her pixie like features.

"Really, kick boxing?" she asked a playful hint to her voice.

"Yeah, I got kicked out after this idiot I was sparring was being a pansy about a kick I grave him. I mean really he should of ducked! He cant blame me for having the reaction time of a sloth, a bloody nose and black eye are hardly worth crying over. He was the instructor for god's sake, he should've known I was going to kick" I sighed loudly for effect.

"Really?!?" she asked faking surprise "Wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley" I inwardly chuckled at the fact that little Alice here could easily kill everyone in here within the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, so after I got kicked out I turned to taekwondo but eventually after several warnings they kicked me out of that too" I sighed sadly.

"Why?" I pretended to grimace

"You really don't want to know that one, all I'll say is that just because he weighed three times as much as me did not give him the right to say that. Who challenges and extremely pissed off girl who could clearly whoop his ass?" I grumbled "He was a total dipshit, he shouldn't have dumped me, its not like he needed both balls anyways" I saw all the boys in the class shudder a little. I tried to hold back a giggle as I threw a wink at Alice for playing along. For her benefit I concentrated on jumping of the table shouting WWF smack downs at the class like 'don't mess with me son!' and 'I'll bring the painnnn!' I saw her giggle to my left and Edwards shoulders move slightly almost as if he was laughing too. Score 1-0 to Lexi. (EDITED)

Through the rest of chemistry I copied notes from the book and chatted a little to Alice. She asked me, why I moved here. I spun the whole; me and Bella fancied a change of scenery, we haven't seen dad in a while etc. She then proceeded to explain the cover story for her family, I didn't pay attention because I knew the real story so why bother; I smiled and nodded but I could tell she knew I wasn't listening. The bell went I smiled and waved "See you around Alice, I'm sure we'll be great friends. In fact, I'd even ask you to bet on it." I winked; no one bets against Alice, she grinned and skipped out the door followed by Edward giving me curious glances. I checked my timetable; AP trig yey I get to talk to Bella - boo Jessica Stanley will be there, the two faced weirdo. I can't wait to meet Angela though, she sounds so nice even Edward thinks so, it must be true. I skipped my way to the gym feeling surprising happy about how my first day was going, I got a few funny looks but not that many; I heard a few people whispering about kick boxing and cake so I knew I wouldn't get bothered that much.

I handed my slip to Coach Clapp but she told me I could sit out today and she would get me some kit for tomorrow - the joy. It's times like this I wish I were a Wolfie shape shifter just for the instant abs. I bet Jake has amazing abs, I sighed Jake; a few people staring at me. I saw what looked to be Angela so I decided I would try to talk to her, I do want to make a few friends while I'm here. "Hey," I smiled cheerily she was also tall which made me feel even better about my 5'11" she looked shy and a little shocked I was talking to her. I whispered "Don't worry I made up the kick boxing thing so people would leave me and Bella alone for a bit" I winked and grinned at her. She visibly relaxed a little.

"I didn't think they were true, I don't like to believe rumors" I grinned wider at her honest response.

"I like you even more, then I guess friends?" I held out my hand and she shook it. We smiled at each other I saw Edward and a huge muscley guy standing in the corner. I'm gunna guess Emmett, aha I'm so gunna whoop his ass at sport. He has to control his strength I can just use my awesomeness to its full power. Angela followed my eye line.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, they live in a big house out in the woods; they seem nice but people keep there distance" at least this was better than the description Bella would get later from Jessica insinuating they're all creepy inbreeds. I chuckled and she looked puzzled.

"It's nothing its refreshing someone being nice and honest for a change, but I don't see why people keep there distance there not exactly scary..." I was so playing Emmett right now; phase one of the 'Get Emmett Back for the Torture He's Going to Give to Bella Plan'.

" I mean I've seen the others; Jasper gives out that whole 'stay away from me' vibe. Rosalie is so gorgeous boys can't talk to her and girls feel so insecure they'd probably runaway crying. Alice is so super happy it could freak people out - I find endearing and well Edward acts like he knows exactly what your thinking so all they girls feel embarrassed around him and the boys are probably scared he'd rip their arms off." I paused to let her catch up and for me to breath, I hadn't actually seen Rosalie yet but I knew she'd be stunning.

I made a slight grimace "But Emmett?? Really...he looks like a teddy bear." I saw him stiffen near Edward as I tried to hold back my laughter "i mean sure he's got the whole 'I'm so big and buff look at my Manley muscles' " I put a deep man voice on and watched Angela giggle a little at my stupid impression of Emmett "But I bet there just for show muscle; like body builders, I could _easily_ take him down a peg or five." I saw Edwards amused expression as I continued to rant about how easy it would be to get Emmett on his ass. I knew obviously I couldn't but it was funny playing with him because I knew he couldn't challenge me or he'd hurt me. Angela was amused by my rant along with a few people that over heard it. I saw Emmett stroll over to me trying to look imitating with a slight mischievous grin on his face. This could be fun.

* * *

**While your waiting for the next one, you could always read my other story or leave a review ;) Just a suggestion :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks for all the great reviews, these next few chapters get a bit more serious to help the narrative along. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sniff* :'(

* * *

**

"Hey 'sup Emm?" I shouted in a slightly gangster voice, readying myself for a fist pound as he walked over. He stood there arms crossed still, looking curiously at me "Jeez dude it was a joke" I rolled my eyes at him. He looked like he was about to say something so I decided I would try and make friends; why not I always loved Emmett in the books. "Hey do you know where I can pick up a cheap x-box and Halo, we moved and I had to leave it back in Phoenix" I faked pouted as Emmett looked stunned ha-ha a girl like me playing Halo might have been a surprise but I loved it back in my world. I didn't know if they even had it yet but if they did Emmett would know. He flapped his mouth a few times like a fish I giggled and pointed at him "Goldfish face!" I heard Edward chuckle somewhere in the background, I was really hyperactive today, but I mean this shit is fun! He looked as though he was about to answer me, so I glared at him "Don't make me hurt you!" I said with a shockingly bad Mr. T accent.

"Erm, yeah I got the new one last week so you can have my old one I guess."

"No way!!! I'll pay for it if you want, not that you need the money, but still!" I shrieked and jumped up at him and gave him a hug. He looked so taken aback when I hopped down.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" I jumped a little bit on the spot. This was gym after all, exercise wasn't illegal. I was careful to check his eyes before I attacked him; gold for go. I'm not an idiot that would have been messy. "Can you give it to Alice to give to me in chemistry tomorrow please? I would love you forever!" I declared he chuckled and ruffled my hair "Hey no fair I'm not that small - you can't get away with that! I'll take your ass downtown to Chinatown big man" I glared at him.

A small crowd were listening in to our, well my display. Probably wanting to know if my kick boxing skills were all that great. I burst out laughing, Emmett looked so confused. I was gasping for air. "Dude chill. If I beat your ass I'd never get my brand new second hand x-box from my brand new second friend of the day" I grinned then put on a thinking face "Aww, you're my third friend of the day, that doesn't sound as good at all" I groaned playfully. He laughed at my antics when I heard the bell go I jumped up "Oh! Oh! Food time yay!" I turned to see Angela baffled my boldness towards the huge buffed out Emmett.

"Angela?" I asked in a sweet voice "can I sit with you pwease?" I asked trying my hardest for a puppy dog look. Puppy dog - Jake. Damn everything today makes me think of that boy and his fineness. She smiled a little shyly.

"Sure" she said with a little smile I ran to give her a hug.

"Thank you!" I sang and jumped to attention, "lead the way captain." I saluted her while she giggled and motioned for me to follow. I was super excited to see all the Cullens and Bella again. This was so surreal and super cool.

I sat next to Angela on a table with a lot of people I couldn't really be bothered to learn the names of; I did however meet Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Ben and Lauren. I saw Bella being led to our table by Mike 'the fig' Newton, yeah that's his real name - I decided just now. I jumped up surprising everyone else "OHMYGOD IT'S THE NEW GIRL BELLA SWANN EEEP! EVERYONE STARE AT HER AND LETS ALL ANNOY THE CRAP OUT HER BY ASKING HER THE SAME QUESTIONS A MILLION TIMES!"

"M-FIGGGGG MY MAN!!!" everyone was staring at me, Bella just burst out laughing, everyone was slightly confused. Angela was getting used to my weirdness by now so wasn't that fazed when I started shouting randomly. "Pssst mike! Just so you know your fig. Get it fig...newton, fig-newton" I whispered way too loudly, now most of the cafeteria was laughing. Bella went to sit by me but I suggested she sit near Jessica she needed the whole scary Cullen's story. *ghost noises* they live together and they're together-together, the scandal!

I picked at my food while Bella stared at Edward, I rolled my eyes jeez man he's hot get over it. Hot… Jake's going to be super hot when he's wolfyfied - I mean look at him now. God woman what am I, in heat?!? I was sooo calling him when I got home, half way through my daydream of Jake that was well above PG-13 Mike started talking to me.

"Alex, hello?" he was waving a hand in front of my face, I snapped out of my Jake dream to see most of the people including Bella giggling to themselves "So erm, who's Jake?" he asked curiously, I blushed and coughed.

"Who?" I squeaked out, oh yeah real smooth. Bella burst into tears laughing, I just gave her the 'tell anyone - I will kill you in your sleep' glare. Everyone was looking at her so she stopped laughing.

"Oh erm nothing… never mind" I smiled triumphantly. everyone turned their attention back to their own conversation but Mike was still trying to talk to me. He leaned in a bit too close for comfort, ew.

"Can i ask you something?"

"ERRR NO!! I will not make-out with you!! That's vile Mike!" I shouted while he blushed, everyone staring at him. That'll stop him trying anything on me for a while, i sighed and continued picking at the food in front of me.

I saw Edward watching Bella curiously probably about the brain shield and secretly admiring how beautiful she is. Hmm, I think I know how to make this story play out a little smoother – please work, I crossed my fingers.

"Hey Bells? Were you wearing a scarf earlier?" she gave me a curious look and nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I have it please… my erm neck's cold?" she reached into her bag and pulled it out. I held it up and quickly smelt it without anyone thinking I'm a weirdo. If I could smell Bella's perfume on it Edward could. The bell was going to go soon, now or never. "Hey I need to ask Alice about something for chemistry, see you guys later." I grabbed my things writing a small note on a piece of scrap paper.

_Edward please trust me, _

_Please don't ask questions I swear to you I won't tell anyone. Tell Jasper and Rosalie I'm no threat to any of you at all I just want to help._ _Take this scarf, it will smell really good but you need to desensitise yourself. Give yourself more credit, you can do it. It would hurt Esme if you would have to leave. I only want to help when I feel I can, I care dearly for all of you even though you do not know me._

_Alexandria x_

I folded it into three and folded the scarf up into a bundle. I walked over to the Cullen's table - everyone looking at me like I was mad. I smiled as I brightly as I could muster being this near to a table of vampires.

I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Lexi Swan; the chief's youngest. I have something to say to all of you if you wouldn't mind?" I asked without waiting for a reply. "Please don't question me just yet I don't want to ruin anything, I only want to help. Edward take these please, wait until the end of the day to open if you would. I know it's difficult for you not knowing but today is important" I handed him the bag I put the scarf in and placed the note in front of him. I took a long deep breath.

I turned to Alice "I know some things about your past which one day really soon I would gladly share with you, I only want to help you find answers as you so often do for others" she looked shocked to say the least but remained composed and hopeful?

"Jasper, I know you often think of your self as being a failure, as your so, erm new? But my thoughts are that if you feel sensitive to the emotions of those around you, if everyone was happy, you would feel elated? Surely if everyone was hungry or 'thirsty' in the slightest you would feel everyone's thirst at once?" he pondered this as I turned to Rosalie only now fully taking in her beauty and without thinking I whispered.

"You really are stunning" I shook my head, "what I mean is, I know you are more than just looks and I wish people gave you more credit for the things you had to go through" I shot a glare at Edward, "...and I would also like to clarify, Edward does think your beautiful just like everyone else but just because he did not want to be your... boyfriend, doesn't mean he loves you any less" I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett..." I sighed "I am so gunna beat you at Halo one day I promise you that! Also I admire your positive attitude to a life you did not specifically choose or want. Your childish act should be appreciated more, all of you think how boring it would be without Emmett around. I'll tell you, you'd all be bored shitless half the time" I winked and moved on to Edward.

"Edward…" he eyed me curiously, everyone still in shock at my speeches. "I know you wont believe me and will be adamant I'm wrong but you are NOT a monster you hear me! I know deep down you know I'm right so please trust in yourself more; Carlisle raised you right. I think nurture over nature defiantly applies, so be careful but don't be so negative on yourself. You will get your 'happily ever after' even if I die in the process."

I took a deep breath and grinned going back to my hyper giddy mode "Bye guys! Don't forget my game Emmett or I will beat you up with a crowbar, see you tomorrow Alice. As soon as things are cool me, you, Rosalie major girly shopping trip - check if you want to know how fun I am to shop with. Talk to you tomorrow guys!" Alice eyes glazed over and a grin spread across her face. "That's what I thought!" I called after me as I skipped to government class. I walked through the door and slipped! Really?" I sighed, told Mr. Mason where I was going and hobbled to medical room to get my ankle strapped up.

Bella rushed in to the medical room, shit she was meant to be having biology right now. "What are you doing here? Get back to biology!" She grimaced, I knew Edward would be making faces at her while he resisted killing her but it was imperative this first encounter to get the ball rolling.

"You're hurt I need to take you home" I rolled my eyes.

"Bells I'm hardly hurt, don't use me as an excuse, get back to biology!"

"Why does it matter?" she sighed and whispered "he hates me anyway."

"Argh! I will stab you with a spoon, get back to biology! I'll hang out here until the end of the day; then you can pick me up. My inability to walk, doesn't mean you get to skip class Miss Swann."

"Whatever, fine" she grumbled I grinned triumphantly. I'm already screwing things and I've been here less than two days. She slumped out the room, I looked up at the school nurse.

"Sooo... what's the latest school gossip? Anyone an ex-axe murder? Serial rapist? OH! Who's going out?" I whispered the last as though it was a secret. She chuckled lightly and patted my head.

"Get some rest dear"

"Awww come on spill, I'm bored" I whined. Well I might as well talk to someone. "Erm, can I use the phone" she shook her head "Aww come on, it wont take long." I gave her my sweet puppy expression she sighed "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you, bestest nurse ever!" she handed me the phone stretching the cord across the small white room.

"Do you by any chance know Sam Uley?" I asked curiously. She gave me puzzled look.

"Erm, yes?"

"Please can I have his number, I have to ask him something" she gave me a curious look "I used to go down to the Rez a lot, he was like a fun uncle" she seemed to buy it and wrote his number on a piece paper. I grinned "Thanks!"

I dialled the number and waited hesitantly. This was going to be difficult...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, i realised on the plane ticket i said is was November when in twilight the arrived in January. So yeah, besides that cock up on my part - enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, nothing recognisable is mine.  
**

**

* * *

**

'_Hello?'_

'Hi is this Sam?'

'_Yeah, who's this?'_

'It's Alex'

'_Who?'_

'It's not important really, I just wanted to know something.' Okay how to word this, is Emily even with Sam yet? But the only reason they ended up together is because Sam hurt her and he proved his love; urgh this is so frustrating!

'Well really, you need to know something; just hear me out okay?' I paused to wait for a reply but none came so continued 'I just wanted to let you know that even though some people have to do things on their own at first doesn't mean everyone should have to endure the pain not knowing. I think everything would…result smoother if certain people were forewarned.' So there's my subtle hints - now to hang up; who am I kidding? Must, meddle, more.

I sighed, 'Look, if everything stays how it did it will be: Jarred, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, and Seth. Colin and Brady as well but much later and hopefully not at all if I can help it. Please don't scare them, your reputation will freak them out. You shouldn't walk around so high and mighty all the time either, I know your have troubles but everyone does - deal with it 'kay? Also Harry Clearwater needs to get his heart checked out, I would hate for Leah to go through more pain than necessary. I know it wasn't your fault and it's the way the cards fell but I think you should try and make amends with Leah even though it will be super awkward; she deserves the full explanation and that you couldn't help it. You got all that?'

'_Who the hell are you and what do you know about us!?!?! Tell me now!' _I let out a deep sigh.

'I know enough, listen I can help more later when things are more set in motion but please just take in some of my advice. Also you need to let go of your stereotype. Although there are good humans there are also evil ones, similarly just because someone _should_ be bad doesn't mean they have to be. Some people deserve the benefit of the doubt and your trust, after all _SAM _everyone can lose control at any time even protectors. Goodbye Sam we'll talk again eventually, good luck with everything truly' I hung up quickly.

I took a deep breath, my god that was scary THE Sam Uley crap!!! Well I might as well close my eyes for a little while now.

* * *

I was being poked in the arm, rudely and could hear someone giggling. Bella?

"Wake up sleepy head its home time" I groaned and stood up immediately wincing and sitting back down. Right sprained ankle, great. "Idiot, you bust your ankle. Now come-on we need to go get home, I'm making dinner tonight."

"Yummy I'm starving!" she rolled her eyes at me while I slung my arm around her petite body and began to hobble out towards the truck.

"Your always hungry"

"Yeah? and your short"

"I'm not that short, your just tall" she poked my ribs

"Hey! Ow, and no your just short; I'll call Jake he'll agree your small, shortie" I said ruffling her hair a little.

"You sure do think about Jake a lot hmm?" I spluttered and stared down at her.

"What!?!" I squeaked out.

"Yeah well, you sleep talk and in English you kept doodling Mrs Jacob Black" she burst into laughter while I blushed and punched her arm.

"I may have been talking in my sleep but the dream was well worth it" I winked at her "but I am defiantly not a deranged 12 year old who would write Mrs Black on my folder!"

"Ha-ha you admit you _like _him then!"

"Erm yeah, haven't we established this already?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"You hear that, she _likes _you!"

"Who are you talking to, it's just me and you?" We had made our way to the truck as I slipped into the cabin. I scanned the car park most of the other cars had left already; leaving just us and our rusty truck.

"I may have rang someone on our walk while you weren't looking" she stated nonchalantly, I was shocked I didn't expect this from Bella and was also embarrassed as hell.

"You what?" I squeaked, she pulled out her cell from her pocket and waved in in front of me.

"Its called loudspeaker, now say hi Jacob."

'_Hi' _resonated from the phone. He sounded nervous and embarrassed to say the least, I took a startled breath and started hyperventilating. He was never going to speak to me again.

"Oh my god… you… Bella…KILL" I breathed out heavily to Bella; still hyperventilating from the embarrassment, she just giggled at me.

"Sorry Lex I didn't think you'd admit it that quickly, you usually deny everything for a week or two."

"Oh well sorry, I guess this is my fault then" I was staring to get pissed and my body was trembling.

"Lex…" she whispered, sounded genuinely sorry.

"Just drive." I needed some time to cool off before I attempted speaking to her again without blowing a fuse.

'_I err… I'll talk to you guys later then?' _oh god Jake was still on the phone, I grimaced at the thought of him knowing I like him.

"Yeah, bye!" me and Bella said at the same time, Jake chuckled nervously over the phone while I gave Bella an evil look "OMG JINX!!!!" I burst out in laughter "Yey, I win!" god, mood swings or what lately? "Erm Bella?" she looked up at me pleading with her eyes for me to forgive her. To be honest if it wasn't for my mood swings I would have found this whole thing amusing. I took a deep breath "I forgive you but…hand me the phone two seconds OFF loudspeaker" she clicked a button and handed me the phone. I turned in my seat so she couldn't hear me as well.

'Listen Jake, I'm sorry about that but erm if things are gunna be weird just pretend I didn't say anything 'kay?'

'_Whatever you want' _I grinned happily.

'So friends?'

'_Always' _I sighed in relief

'Good now one more thing… Bella is shit scared of sheep! Don't ask why but she is. C'ya bye!' I hung up and turned to look at Bella who had a strange look plastered onto her face.

"Paybacks a bitch Bells, sorry." I said trying to hold back laughter.

"But sheep?" she burst out laughing I just shrugged.

"Hey who knows, there are some scary sheep films out there." I relaxed back into the seat feeling my eyes close as the engine roared to life.

* * *

"Lexi wake up, we're home" I blinked my eyes back into focus a few times.

"What?"

"You fell asleep, come on we need to get inside Charlie will be back soon and I need to get dinner started."

"Ok, help me then" I indicated to my leg

"Oh yeah" she murmured I just rolled my eyes.

I limped towards the door and placed myself down on the couch, I barley fit but I didn't want to help make dinner. "What we eating bells?" I shouted as I turned on the TV, in the end I settled on a random football game.

"I was thinking chicken pasta?"

"Sounds good to me" Bella leaned over the couch, a concerned look on her face

"I am sorry about the whole…thing, by the way."

"I know Bella and I forgive you so lets move on because I'm hungry and this food will not cook itself; so get cooking woman!" she slapped my arm and laughed "Hey! No abusing the injured it's like a law or something!"

"Yeah well Charlie isn't here so he can't stop me" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Can't stop you what?" he called from the hallway.

"Nothing!" we both chimed together, he just shook his head.

"What will I do with you two?"

"Keep us? Pweaseee!" I asked in a baby voice while Charlie chuckled.

"Hey is that the Sea hawks game?"

"Er yeah I guess, I was just looking at all the buff people" I said with a totally straight face, Charlie looked like I had just told him I slept with half of forks already. I laughed "Relax dad, it was a joke; I knew you'd want to watch it" he let out a breath mumbling 'Yeah _real_ funny'

After watching the game for way too long Bella announced the food was cooked, I hobbled my way over to the table and dug into the amazing food Bella made. I got a drilling by Charlie and Bella about how irresponsible it was to hurt myself; I didn't choose to fall! After I did the little amount of homework I was given by Bella from my Spanish class and read the chapters for tomorrow; I was carried by Charlie upstairs to bed.

After awkwardly getting changed my ankle was already feeling much better. I fell back onto my bed going over everything in my head. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting if nothing else.

* * *

I awoke to a hyper Bella bouncing on my bed "Really Bella, must you wake me up everyday?" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, your crippled now so we have to get an earlier start" I groaned and shoved her off.

"Fine" I rolled of the bed and stood up, my ankle felt completely normal.

"What are you doing?!? You'll make it worse" Bella scolded, I rolled my eyes.

"No _mother_, I think it's healed" I bounced up on it a little bit "Yep good as new, weird. Must not have hurt it that badly. Now mush, I wanna get ready" she shrugged and bounded out the room nearly falling over in the process.

I grabbed my underwear, some shorts, leg warmers, a tank and my bright blue hoodie and skipped to the bathroom for a quick shower. I had some time to think while I got washed and dressed for school; pulling on some long ugg style boots in the process. How would the Cullen's take all this? I hope they weren't mad, I really want everything to work out but I really want some things to change. I sighed jumping down the stairs two at a time. Bella giving me a curious glance as she placed some breakfast in front of me.

"Mmm yum, thanks Bells"

"Shorts? Really?" I shrugged

"Felt like a change plus it's really warm today"

"Erm Lexi its freezing" she stated as she pulled attention to her clothing; jeans and lots of layers, a waterproof in her hand. I shrugged again.

"You're always cold; I guess I'm just warm blooded or something" she gave me a sceptical glance as I put the plate in the sink and bounded outside. I flipped through some CD's, hmm lots of oldies here; or I guess new? Time shifts are weird for sure.

"Black eyed peas?" I grinned as I switched to Pump it; singing along loudly as we rode the short 5 minute journey to school. I'd forgotten some of the awesome tunes that came out this year.

The loud hum of the engine cut as I hopped out and lent against the side of the rusted truck. " You know a paint job wouldn't kill the thing right?"

"Do you wanna pay for it?" That's a point do I even have any money, I know Bella had that bit for college she wasted on the bikes. But did I have any?

"Hmm, depends how much do I have?" she laughed.

"Lex, your seriously asking if you have money?"

"Erm, yes?"

"What happened to your 'secret stash'? You never spent any of the money you earned from that job you had back home."

"Cool, well then maybe I'll give you some for a paint job. I do have to right in this tin can too you know. It'll ruin my rep init bro." We laughed while she sighed.

"Whatever Lex, don't waste it though - it took you ages to save up that much" I grinned I knew a good way to make some more.

"How much have you got?"

"Dunno a few 100 for college why?"

"Nothing, just I know you could make a lot more if you invested it properly"

"Lexi…" she warned

"I swear it's legal" I crossed my fingers over my heart. Alice wasn't breaking the law just exploiting her talents. "Now come on it's English and I actually read fro once" I giggled dragging her to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Next chapter up, enjoy. I know its been a while but having a minor writer's block. I know where I want it to go – I'm just having trouble getting there. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight related**

* * *

English was boring and dragged but the bell soon rung and I practically ran to chemistry, calling a bye to Bella as I went. _Please don't be mad, please don't me mad. _Was the chant repeating in my mind on the way. I tried to get to my seat before anyone else could come in. Alice and Edward however were already sitting in their seats waiting. I groaned _don't hate me._

"We don't hate you Alexandria" Edward signed rubbing his temples.

"What?" I squeaked.

"I said we don't hate you, and we're not mad."

"But… you can't…what…how?" he chuckled; his voice deep and inviting - stupid vamps.

"What do you mean, you were walking into the room and you said 'don't hate me' " I shook my head and looked to Alice who looked as puzzled as I did.

"Erm, Edward I really didn't. I was thinking that but not out loud." His face twisted in thought.

"Do it again." Edward demanded at polite edge to his voice.

"Do what?"

"Think something; but loudly" ermm. _How cute are my shorts, I know super cute right? _I sounded like one of those ditzy blondes you see on the TV shows - I had to laugh at myself.

"Well?" he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, super cute" I laughed and sat down in my seat.

"Aha Edward said cute! Classic." Alice turned to me and thought for a moment.

"What does all this mean, we need answers. For one I can't see your future unless it's tied directly to one of us, except when I saw you jumping up on the tables yesterday" I laughed at the reminder.

"Erm, yeah I kind of decided that so you could see it" I shrugged "So basically it only works if I want it too?"

"In essence" I nodded, seemed like a good deal to me.

"That works great for me then" I shot a look to Edward "Privacy's nice sometimes" I grinned, Edward frowned.

"We do want some answers though."

I groaned. "Can't you just leave it alone for a while?"

He sighed."Not really, how much do you know?"

"Look I'll give you the same answer I gave to Sam; I know enough. So just leave it yeah?"

"Sam?" Alice questioned, shit slipped up there. I shook my head and groaned.

"Look, you asking questions won't help anything so just wait a while. Oh, did the scarf help Edward?" he looked down and mumbled something, his face twisting to a frown.

"Kind of, but I hope you don't need it back. It's in less than usable condition." I laughed he looked so distraught he lost control, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, better fabric than people" I shrugged.

"That's exactly what I said" Alice chimed in.

"Wow never though I'd hear Alice choose people over precious clothing. But I can get you something else if you want to make it easier?" he nodded solemnly "Hey it's better if you deal with it right? So anyways…Alice when do you want to go shopping? I know Rosalie probably wants to stab me or something but it'd be nice if she could come. Oh and apparently I have some money and if it isn't too much trouble could you maybe, invest some of it so I can buy presents for everyone?" she thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"Sure that's nice of you; when do you want to go? You'll have to ask Rosalie yourself though I can't tell what she'll say, maybe Bella could come to?" she frowned at not knowing the future. I shook my head.

"Maybe not Bella, she doesn't know anything yet, plus she hates shopping; but sure I'll ask Rosalie." I smiled, yey more friends. I turned to see Edward staring at me in frustration, when I felt my head start to tingle a little bit. "Dude, quit it! That feels weird and it isn't going to work, so just stop." I rolled my eyes "I'll answer one question from both of you if you stop being so annoying" he smirked.

"Okay, so how do you know about us?" I sighed.

"Hmm, well everyone in this school knows about the mysterious Cullens. I guess it was Jessica who was the first to saying anything out loud'" I smirked while Edward sighed.

"That is not what I meant and you know it" I rolled my eyes.

"Well then in future you need to clarify your questions better don't you. Look I don't want to explain everything just yet; you'll think I'm crazy for one thing and I rather not get the 'specail treatment' from Doctor Vamp. So how about we just say I saw the future through a 1st person perspective that wasn't mine, but In the future I saw i was never here? I know it's risky to change things but it's done now so I guess I'll have to fix any cock ups I make" I shrugged and turned to Alice.

"Your question now Alice dear?"

"Do you really know about my human life" she whispered, she looked so sad. I nodded solemnly.

"A little, it was never really said much about but I do know a few things; like who changed you and why. I wish I knew more…" I sighed "…I always liked you, you were one of my favourites" I smiled _so kind and heartless._

"Yes indeed she is" Edward smiled to Alice, the teacher tapped the board with a ruler. I only just noticed the rest of the class had piled in and were looking at us. The teacher giving us an incredulous glance. I muttered a sorry and looked to the board; yey more note taking – the fun!

Half way through class Alice remembered something and jumped. "I almost forgot, here" she handed me a designer tote bag with something in it, I glanced curiously at. "From Emmett..." Oh yeah, Halo. I grinned and peered inside, ooh bonus games. I squeaked earning glances from some students; which I in turn scowled at.

"Yey! Does he want any money or anything?" I asked bouncing in my seat, she shook her head.

"He was throwing them out anyway" I grinned.

"And he chose the bag?" I asked laughing shaking my head

"No he was going to use a shopping bag!" she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well thanks Tinkers it's really nice" I beamed. The bell rang for 3rd hour and I hopped up and bounded to Trig with Bella - _GO MATHS!_ I heard Edward chuckle behind me _Glad I amuse you Eduardo._

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it I was getting out of the truck to notice the cruiser already in the drive. "Bella how come dad's home already?" she shrugged and we went inside to see Charlie, Billy and Jacob lounging on the couch watching a football game.

Charlie saw us and smiled "Hey girls your finally home, so how was your day?" I shrugged and skipped to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the fridge, I hopped onto the counter and swung my legs. Charlie gave me a disapproving look over "What _are_ you wearing!?!"

I looked down at my self "Erm, clothes? IF you want I'll wear none next time?" I replied swwetly.

"It's freezing outside Lexi, they're forecasting frost next week! Aren't you cold?"

"Nope" I said with a popping sound "I'm toasty warm, honest. Oh and guess what no homework tonight and I got a free x-box how awesome is that!" I said motioning to the designer bag I dropped in the hallway.

"Why do you have a free x-box?" Charlie and Bella asked at the same time I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez I haven't stole it, a friend was throwing it out with some games so I said I'd take it. I offered to pay but oh well" I shrugged, I realised Jake had been listening ever since the word x-box was mentioned. "And yes Jake you can play on it too" I rolled my eyes while he grinned. Billy just shook his head.

I pulled off my hoodie becoming overly warm from the heat all the people in the house made; hopped off the counter and bounded to the living room sitting upside down on the arm chair my legs hanging over the top. "So... what'cha doing?" I sung, seeing upside down men run around throwing a ball between each other, Charlie chuckled, while I saw Jake staring at my legs – he caught me looking at him then quickly focus on the TV a pink tingeing his russet skin.

"The football game, I got off early so I brought Billy and Jacob up to watch it with me"

"Cool, well the dudes aren't as hot as the one's yesterday, so I'm gunna go set up the x-box in my room. Call me when there's food involved?" I swung my legs back around and stood up attempting to walk over to the hallway to grab the bag. Giggling from the head rush, I fell onto the couch my butt in the air. "He-he head rush" I moved to get up then realised I hadn't fell onto the couch but on top of Jake's lap.

He chuckled "I know I'm amazing and everything but you don't have to throw yourself at me" I punched his leg "Ow!" I stuck my tongue out at him and hopped up straightening my top out.

I picked up the bag seeing Jake eye it longingly - boys, I rolled my eyes "You know I _was _going to ask you to play but after that cheesy line you just pulled, I'm thinking no" his face fell while I laughed. Billy and Charlie chuckling at our display.

"Would you really leave us _and _sport, to play video games?" Billy asked with a cheerful tone, Jake just laughed.

"No, but when there are hot girls involved that's a different matter" I blushed and quickly started going upstairs to hook up everything to the small TV I saw in the cupboard. When I felt a hand grab around my wrist stopping me on the stairs. I turned to see Jake looking up at me with puppy eyes.

"Are you sure I can't play?" I sighed loudly and took his hand, pulling him up the stairs after me. Damn him and his cuteness!

I stopped abruptly in front of my door and turned around to face him realising I was a bit too close. I blushed "I'm only letting you play because I love wining but Bella would be too easy so it's not fun. Oh, touch my stuff and feel the pain" he scoffed.

"There's no way your gunna beat me at anything" I smirked, he had no idea.

* * *

"YEAH BITCH! TAKE THAT!" I screamed, jumping on the bed after beating Jacob for the third time today.

"No way you just killed me again, you must be cheating" he groaned.

"It's called skill, just because you got your sorry ass handed to you by a girl" I stuck my tongue out.

"The guys will never let me live this down if they find out" he groaned I just laughed he was so adorable.

"Well when I meet them I'll be sure to tell them all about how you epically failed" he was just staring up at me while I continued jumping on my bed – it was surprisingly bouncy for a bed "Erm, Jake?" he just stared at me "Jake?" I laughed, he shook his head looking down and going red. Was he? No he couldn't have been? I did one final jump and landed flat on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "So... what you wanna do now? I'm guessing you've had enough of failure today so I'll let you pick." I waited for an answer but didn't get one "Jake?" I peered over to where he was sat "Jake?!"

Two hands grabbed my waist and pinned me back onto the bed tickling me mercilessly. "Ja-a-ke, st-stop, tick-les!" I breathed out between laughs.

"Not so great now are you?" he taunted, I was laughing so hard I could barley breath. I needed to get him off me but how?

I hooked my legs around his waist, slowing the tickling immediately. I then grabbed his wrist and brought them above my head causing him to take in a sharp breath. I bit my lip watching him gulp, then quickly turned us over so I was on top of him. I poked his chest "Ha-ha I win this too" I sang. As I hopped off the bed doing a little victory dance "I am so good, oh yeah I win. Jake really sucks at everything" I sang when I felt two warm hands reach around my body, pinning me to the floor with a thump. I turned in his arms to find his face really close to mine. I felt my face blush as he looked into my eyes.

"No fair, you definitely cheated that time" he whispered into my neck, I gulped as his breath sent shivers through my body and tried to move but his weight was pinned me down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Charlie screamed, Jake immediately hopped up and rubbed his neck looking anywhere but at Charlie. I just blushed and stood up laughing nervously.

"Funny story actually... Coming Bella!" I called dashing out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. She looked up puzzled at my sudden entrance. I shrugged "So, how long?" I asked indicating to the food cooking away in the pans set on the stove.

"Erm, a few minutes just need to serve it up" I nodded and sat at the table, opposite Billy who was already there drinking a beer of some sorts. "So Billy…." he chuckled as he looked behind me. I turned to see Charlie coming down the stairs followed by an embarrassed Jacob.

"What'd he do now?" Billy asked, I just blushed and looked down.

"Hey look is that a squirrel!?!" I pointed out the window, then jumped and grabbed Jake outside.

"What did he say to you?" he blushed and rubbed his neck again "…well?" I probed.

"He just said 'not while I'm home and be safe because I have a gun' " he murmured putting a deeper voice on to impersonate Charlie.

"HE SAID WHAT? I knew he liked you but jeez" I groaned.

"LEX! FOOD!" Bella called.

"Yum, COMING!" I ran in and sat down looking baffled at Charlie. Jake couldn't be serious, there was no way he would have said that. After eating food and saying goodbye to Billy and Jacob, Charlie drove them back to La Push.

"Ok, spill what actually happened up there?" Bella asked as soon as the door closed behind Charlie, I blushed."Erm, nothing?" I squeaked she stared at me, I sighed "Fine, I'll tell you. Sleepover?" she nodded and I went to get changed into some pyjamas. Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

**A/N so I plan on updating every week if I can. Hoped you liked it R&R :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N next chapter up, it's quite a lot longer than the previous chapters. A lot more Cullen's in this chapter, enjoy R&R**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i don't own anything twilight-y or the film Dogeball it is an amazing film though.**

* * *

I slouched on the floor at the bottom of her bed in a sleeping bag while she waited expectantly. I just sighed. "Come on Lexi?"

"I just…it's confusing"

"What? Jacob?" I shook my head

"Everything" she looked puzzled, I just wanted to tell her, how I'm not even supposed to be here. That I'm not her sister that I have a real family. That I'm British! But that would majorly fuck up a lot of things, I don't even know what'd happen. I couldn't take that risk. "I mean, yeah…sure Jacob. I thinks he likes me but I dunno, I mean it's weird." I let out a big breath and whispered "I think he was gunna kiss me" she laughed at me, she actually laughed; right in my face!

"Why do you sound so sad about it? You like him don't you, what's stopping you?" she had a point, what was stopping me? I smiled "That's what I thought nothing, jeez you over think things sometimes" she rolled her eyes. I smirked, her face dropped a little.

"So…who's this Edward guy then eh?" I asked raising an eyebrow, she blushed then frowned. "uh-oh that bad huh? Spill." she groaned, then in detail described everything he did and how freaked out she was. Easy way to distract her from now on; mention anything about Edward. She even mentioned the eye colour thing; she must really trust me. I always hoped I'd be a good sister.

Bella's eyes began to droop as we talked about random things, I heard some stories from our childhood; our life sounded nice. Then I remembered Edward could get stalker-ish sometimes; he can watch Bella sleep all he wants but there is no way he's watching me. That's just creepy.

I wrote a note and taped it to the window ledge outside, in as neat a handwriting I could manage:

_Edward,_

_Not even sure if you come watch her yet, it's fine you do but it creeps me out, so go do something else tonight. Catch yourself a nice mountain lion ;)_

_Night, Lex_

I snuggled into my sleeping bag on the floor and fell into a deep slumber almost instantly, I must have been tired.

* * *

I awoke, yet again, with my body shaking with Bella's face extremely close to mine.

"Urgh, Bella! This better not become a habit; waking me up every morning" she just rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to wake you up, now come on. You need to get ready for school." I hopped up and gathered my clothes for the day. Getting changed after a quick shower and running downstairs to get some breakfast.

"You are aware it's winter and not summer you know" Bella asked eyeing my bare legs poignantly.

I rolled my eyes "Didn't we go over this already yesterday?" she shrugged and grabbed her bag waiting for me to follow her to the truck.

The quick drive to school was over before I knew it and I was hopping out, resisting the urge to stare at the Volvo parked at the far corner of the lot. I was caught off guard when someone slung their arm over my shoulder. Before I knew what was happening I had grabbed the arm and flipped the body onto his back. I stood there shocked for a minute until I heard a low 'Oww' resonating from the body on the floor, I had now found to me mike. I rolled my eyes - figures. I quickly rushed to the body crouching, checking for any major injures I might have caused.

"Oh my god, mike! I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean to" he blinked his eyes a few times and groaned. "Are you OK?" I helped him up and realised as well as the usual group of friends a considerable amount of the other students, and a few teachers had gathered around us. Once he stood he saw the hoards of people crowed he cringed and blushed a little. It then fully set in; I had just flipped mike who is bigger than me - slightly. How was I going to explain this? I didn't even know I could do that. The teachers had come to check on mike awaiting an explanation; there faces tinged with amusement.

"I, erm…" fuck! Explanation, explanation; got it. "…he caught me off guard, my self defence kicked in!" I blurted out, smooth; not suspicious at all. He seemed sceptical I could do it, eyeing me, then the medium built mike. He did seem far too heavy for me to be able to lift. _Edward, you get another question if you help me! _I shouted internally, within seconds he was stood next to the teacher explaining how I must have had an adrenaline rush from the shock and my self defence move must have subconsciously kicked in. The middle aged teacher seemed to buy it almost instantly, and I kicked my self - could have thought of that; he used that excuse for the truck. That or dazzling works on both sexes, either way I'm off the hook. No-one second guesses the mighty Cullen's. The bell rang dispersing the students almost immediately, I apologised to Mike again and scuttled off to first hour dragging Bella behind me.

After practically running to English to sit in our seats near the back I turned to Bella. "OK, how the fuck did I do that?!?" I whispered angrily getting a slap on the arm for swearing, I rolled my eyes "Really Bells? My language is hardly the issue here. I didn't know I knew how to do that?" she looked confused.

"Lex, what are you talking about. You took all types of self defence for 5 years when you went through your martial arts obsession a while back"

"Whoa, so your saying I actually know all that stuff?" she nodded hesitantly. Ok now I'm confused, I though I made that up? I know I made it up so how the fuck did I just flip Mike? The teacher called class to attention while we were assigned our work. Half way through the class Eric tried to get my attention.

"Psst, Alex!" I groaned.

"What Eric?!?" he looked hesitant "Yes?"

"I though you made up the whole thing to get people off your backs. Did you really put the teacher in a wheelchair?" I looked to Bella, because to be honest in this world I had no idea what I had done any more. I hesitantly shook my head at Eric. While he sighed in relief, he actually believed I'd do that? Thanks a bunch Eric for the vote of confidence. When the bell finally went for chemistry I was quietly shitting myself because I told Edward he could have another question and he would probably make it a good one this time.

Opening the door to chemistry; making myself later than usual on purpose - I found almost all the students in their seats already. I quickly shuffled to my seat and sat down giving Alice a smile as I sorted out my books. That was one thing I noticed I didn't seem to be finding the school work that hard; it sort of came naturally. Which I was super grateful for because it meant I had more time to do other things like think about how to get out of question time with dear Edward in front of me. When the teacher asked us to work in small he turned around, a smug smile on his face. I groaned _Just get this over with and ask away_.

"Well now, I have a few questions I'd like to ask as well as some from the rest of my family" I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Well tough shit, one question only then get out my face; I really can't be arsed today. The Mike thing was weird enough without freaky sparkly creatures playing one sided twenty questions with me." He chuckled at my little rant while I shot him a dead eye in return. _Ass face_ I growled at him mentally. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I would like to know exactly how you know about what me and my family are?"

"Why the fuck? Urgh your such a prick! Fine you want to know?" He smirked and nodded. "I read it!" His mouth dropped open a bit, but before he went to ask another question I interrupted. "Ah ah Cullen, I think you'll find that you've had your question and I answered it." I heard Alice tinkling laugh at Edwards annoyance, while I smiled. "Thanks Cullen" he gave me a questioning glance through his annoyed expression "Annoying you has really brightened my day up - we should do it more often" he growled under his breath quietly _"Alice give me one reason I shouldn't let Jasper and Rosalie kill her" _I ground my teeth "Because _Cullen _I can help your family and mine you fucking prick, so be grateful I'm doing something you ungrateful sparkly jerk off!" I spat out at him. Alice and Edward both had shocked faces, mouths slightly open.

Alice was first to speak "How did you even hear that?" she whispered.

"I'm not deaf - he was only whispering" she shook her head.

"No, he was talking vampire quiet; not human quiet" she spoke slightly shocked. I could hear him perfectly fine, maybe it was just Bella who was deaf; I shrugged. Then quickly scrawled the rest of my answers on the worksheet before the bell to stop them trying to interrogate me some more.

Then quickly rushed off to trig, soon to be met by Jessica giving me evil eye - probably for flipping her 'perfect boyfriend'. I rolled my eyes and flipped her off before I sat down next to Bella; resting my head on her shoulder with a sigh. "Why does my life have to be so fucked up all the time?" she chuckled and stroked my head tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Because li'l sis, you are so fucked up" I gave her a mock evil glare and laughed with her.

"Thanks a bunch" I muttered completing the trig sheet in about 10 minutes leaving me the rest of the lesson to contemplate things. Half way through the lesson I noticed Bella had finished too and was doodling what appeared to be Edwards eyes across her notebook.

I shook my head "Ooh, your getting good at drawing your boyfriends eyes aren't you Bells" I taunted earning me a scowl which quickly turned into a blush. "Hey by the way, can I drive?" she gave me one of those confused looks.

"Your asking _me _if _you _can drive?"

"Well...yeah"

"Not that Renee ever found out; but I taught you last year. After you begged me for months and hen bribed me. You were a natural but since you didn't have a permit then we never told her."

A grin spread across my face "Didn't?" Oh I can't wait to drive; stupid law in England having to be seventeen.

"Yeah you got your permit just before we left, Charlie pulled some strings and your license should arrive my mail in a month - just before your sixteenth birthday." I was literally grinning I can't wait to get behind the wheel, lets hope the talent for driving kicks in like everything else. Wait, my birthday?

"Awesome, I'm gunna have to find a car then because there is no way I'm driving your orange tank anywhere except to the junk yard."

"Hey, the orange beast is amazing. Also you don't have to worry about getting a car" she stated smugly.

"I don't?"

"Nope, me and Charlie have it covered" I squealed and jumped up chanted 'thank-you' over and over until the teacher coughed and I noticed everyone staring at me.

I rolled my eyes "Sorry for being excited, jeez." Everyone quickly turned to the front while Mr. Varner promptly told me sit down and be quiet unless I wanted to discuss this after school. I scoffed and sat down next to an embarrassed Bella. "What? It's not like they were staring at you" she just shrunk into her chair. Great my own sister's embarrassed by me – wow I feel so loved.

* * *

I actually sighed in relief when the bell went for gym. I can let out some of the energy by beating some saps at sport. I quickly changed into the supplied sports kit and meet Angela to wait for today's activities to start. I was bouncing with excitement.

Angela chuckled "Calm it down Lexi" I grinned at her, a plan forming in my mind. I quickly put her on my shoulder and ran around to find Emmett.

"Emmett!" he quickly cut off his, no doubt boring, conversation with Edward to rush over to me.

"What?" he asked a confused expression all over his face as he looks at Angela.

Angela starts laughing and struggling to get down, I can't believe I'm strong enough to lift her; but she is a twig. "I brought you a pic-a-nic Yogi" I declared winking and putting Angela in front of Emmett. His bellowing laugh resonated around the hall as he patted my head, while I grinned in return.

"Thanks Boo-boo" I laughed and saluted him.

"Think of it as a thanks for the x-box. Which I totally broke-in last night beating the shit out of Jake" I grinned. Angela gave me a mock evil glare and went to talk to some other less weird people no doubt, after straightening her clothes out.

"Ha, I bet you wouldn't beat me" he boomed, I put out my hand.

"Bet you I would" he grasped my hand and shook it, I cringed momentarily at his icy grip but quickly recovered into a smirk "You have _no_ idea how badly you're going to fail."

Coach Clapp blew the whistle to gather round, me and Angela ran to get to there when a bag of dodge balls were placed in front of the crowd. My eyes lit up - this was a game I knew how to play. I looked up at Emmett and smirked he grinned at me; while Edward shook his head at both of us mumbling about children.

When coach split us up I ended up on what I though was the weaker team. I did however have Angela and Emmett. Even though all the other sporty people and Edward ended up and other side; we could still win – I knew it.

"REMEMBER EVERYONE: DODGE, DIP, DUCK, DIVE AND DODGE!" Everyone gave me a puzzled stare; when the whistle blew almost immediately half our side were out. Angela was surprisingly nimble at dodging the flying red projectiles. Edward and Emmett were having troubling controlling there strength and speed. I rolled a few balls towards Emmett and motioned to Edward.

"Damn it Edward stop being so good at dodging big red balls!" I called out when he dodged all of Emmett's powerful throws. I stood behind Emmett with a ball then whispered duck, pelting it full speed at Edward, it hit him right in the face. I literally burst out laughing rolling around on the floor. Edward moodily stomped off leaving Emmett to get rid of most of the remaining players.

I stood up and saw a ball coming at full pelt towards my face; knowing it was too fast to dodge I closed my eyes and waited for impact putting my hands up to attempt to if not catch, at least slow it down. When the ball landed firmly in my hands I grinned and jumped up and down. Leaving the remaining player on the other side to stalk off after being caught out. Angela ran over to me.

"That was such a good catch, how you manage it?"

I put on a deep voice "If you can dodge a spanner, you can dodge a ball" Angela just rolled her eyes at me. I laughed and told her to go get changed and I'd see her later.

Emmett's laughter boomed around the halls as he was talking to Edward. I ran up and jumped on his back. "What's happening peeps?" He chuckled slightly and ruffled my hair.

"See Edward she's awesome, Rosalie and Jasper will just have to deal" I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"Stop trying to get people to kill me, it's really mean!" I whined in a baby voice. "I know your jealous 'coz I got you out but fighting dosen't solve anything...It's just really fun" I stated sticking my tongue out. "Hey Yogi can you get Rosalie to come shopping with me and Alice pleeeeease" He chuckled and ruffled my hair again; I huffed sorting my hair out and putting it back into a ponytail.

"I'll try Boo-boo" I grinned.

"Thanks, see Jerk-ward at least _someone_ likes me apart from Alice and Angela." I kicked Emmett's sides "To the changing rooms!" I declared pointing upwards, earning a few stares from the class mates and a chuckle from Emmett as he piggy backed me to the changing rooms. "Thanks Em" I said patting his head while I hopped off to go and get changed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews, here's the next chapter; it's quite long as well. It's got quite a bit of Jake fluff towards the end but that part of the Romance section. Enjoy R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight; think of all the money – but unfortunately I don't so I write on here instead :(**

**

* * *

**

Bella motioned for me to sit with her at dinner but I shook my head with a smirk. Instead I practically skipped over to the Cullen table, put my drink down and sat between Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie immediately sneered at me when I put my arm around her shoulder. "What is _it _doing here?" she asked. I dropped my arm and put on a fake pouty face and sniffed giving my best puppy eyes to Emmett.

"Yogi, Cindy's being mean" I whined sniffing again making my lip tremble. He chuckled and put is arm around Rosalie.

"Come-on Rosie she's not that bad; you haven't even talked to her. Give her a chance" he pleaded with a wink at me. I grinned and winked back. She grumbled a 'fine, if I must' which made me grin wider.

"Awesome, so like, when are we going shopping? There was this, like super cute dress at the mall that would, like, look totally smokin' on you" I say wrapping hair around my finger and pretending to chew gum. Alice eyes brighten at the word shopping, while Emmett chuckles at my failed accent. She just growled at me.

"Like, oh my gosh! Did you just growl? That was _sooo_ totally hot!" my voice still in a fake tone. I saw everyone, even Edward, stifle a laugh. I sigh my voice going back to normal "Please Rosalie, me and Alice could do with your amazing fashion sense. Not that Alice isn't amazing but ypu need more than one person to shop with." She growls another 'fine' while I smile widely and squeak.

Edward chuckles beside me "Are you always this annoying or are you making an extra special effort today just for us?" I shoot him a glare and growl "Bite me! Actually…don't, I'd rather not have Jerk-ward rabies thanks."

I hear Emmett mutter to Rosalie "I told you you'd like her babe" he winked at me I grinned turning back to Rosalie who has I slight smirk on her face now.

"Thanks so much Rosalie, you should see the state of the clothes I have at home - I'm dying of boredom just looking at them; they're all so plain. I mean look at what I'm resorted to wear. This is about exciting as it gets" I say motioning to my denim mini skirt, vest top and grey blazer. I make and 'ick' noise "Boring or what?"

She whispers to herself at vamp speed "I think it looks nice, some cute heels or boots wouldn't go amiss though" I grinned then hugged her.

"You really like it?" I chirped bouncing in my seat "I wish I could wear heels but the stupid rain makes everything all wet plus I'd tower over everyone" I moaned, she looked stunned. "You have to admit my Wellies are pretty cute though" I said pointing to my grey floral print footwear with an impish grin.

"How did you hear me?!?" she screeches in a hushed voice, I shrugged as Edward and Alice laugh.

"I have awesome hearing; by the way it's too late to take your compliment back" I grinned hopping up as the bell went. I grabbed Alice's hand and she smiled at me as we make our way to government; which I am quickly learning to detest.

The up side is I get some time to think as I have the whole desk to myself. By the end of the lesson I have a few failed attempts at drawing a wolf and some random star doodles on some paper - man am I a sucky artist. Spanish flies by and I I'm surprisingly good at the language. Which is fine by me; it means homework doesn't take long and I can finish it in class. Emmett and Edward talk between themselves in front of me; I think they forget I can hear them. I don't really pay attention because they're talking about sport or something. Now I'm not a girly girl but talking about sport doesn't interest me much; at all. Playing it, sure but watching it? I just don't see the fun in it.

I'm leaning on the truck for Bella to take me home, when she strolls up being trailed by mike like a lost puppy. I roll my eyes as Bella clearly tries to ignore him without being too rude. When I hear Bella say she really has to get going, he pauses and looks at me then practically eye rapes me. I feel the urge to repress a disgusted shiver that goes through me. Sure he's ok looking but it's weird and totally uncalled for.

"So Lexi I know what you can do to make up for this morning" he says with a smirk. "How about you go on a date with me this weekend?" Bella's stood by my side now and whispers quietly that he just asked her but she said no.

"You mean _the _Mike Newton wants to take little old me out on a date?" I say pretending to swoon

"Awfully sorry but I have more fun things I could be up to this weekend like… I don't know anything really. Cleaning could probably be more fun, or scrubbing the toilet or shooting myself in the foot" I roll my eyes while he muttered 'a no would have worked'. Bella gives me a scowl for being, as she would say, 'too mean'. While mike stalks sulkily off to his car. "What? The douche asked me on a 2nd hand date he already asked you on less than a minute ago! Plus what weirdo tries to get in with both sisters but most importantly there's 'chicks before dicks' ; Jessica's clearly got dibs so what's the point upsetting her by going on a random date I don't want?" she shrugs and mutters under breath; I love it when people admit defeat.

* * *

I hopped out the truck shielding my hair from the almost ever present rain. You'd think I'd be used to it; but it still sucks. I sat down at the table and rested my forehead on the cool surface; I think I was getting a fever or something.

"So…what do you wanna do Lex?" I hummed then grinned at her.

"COOKIES!" she laughed and went to get the bowls out for me; as if I couldn't reach them myself. Then leaves me to do my own thing. After whisking the dough and putting it on trays; my batch of peanut butter and choc chip cookie were soon being placed in the oven. I sat down in front of the oven and watched them brown.

"What you doing?" I screamed and jumped when a deep voice came from nowhere; I slid backwards on the floor bumping into a pair of jean covered legs. I looked up to see Jake's face grinning down at me, his hair falling around past his shoulder. He chuckled and I grinned up at him.

"Watching cookies cook of course" I stated rolling my eyes; wasn't it obvious. I went back to my place becoming a little uncomfortable crossing my legs in a mini skirt with Jake next to me. Oh well, at least I had cute underpants on. He sat down next to me leaning back on his hands; why did he have to look so damn cute? "So what brings you to my humble abode this evening?" I asked curious as to why he was here again when he was over here yesterday – and the day before.

He laughed and smiled at me "I can leave if you'd like?" he asked getting up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down quickly.

"NO!!! I…err…mean, I was just wondering" he chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders, I bit my lip. I could feel his breath on the side of my face.

"I came to see you of course" he chuckled. I heard Charlie and Billy laughing in the living room; when the hell did everyone get here? I smiled and stood up grabbing the oven gloves off the counter and going to open the oven. Jake was still sat down and I could feel his eyes looking at my legs; I laughed nervously.

"You can get up now you know" he smiled leaning further back resting on his elbows.

"I'm good here" he said running his eyes over my legs. I quickly got the cookies out the oven and put them on the cooling wrack; Jake had gotten up and was stood behind me trying to reach around for a cookie. I slapped his hand away then he tried reaching around the other side using his other hand. I grabbed his hand quickly and bit his arm, pretty hard too I might add. "FUCK!"

"Language Jacob!" Billy called from the other room.

"Sorry Dad" I laughed at his shocked expression "What the hell!?! You bit me!" I laughed again and rolled my eyes; turning around to face him.

"Way to state the obvious Jake"

"Why'd you bite me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it Jakey" I coaxed stepping closer to him. Running my fingertips down his chest slowly, tracing a snake pattern across down his abs. He sucked in a sharp breath; I giggled. "Now keep off _my _cookies; I can do worse than bite" I grabbed about three cookies shoving one in my mouth; they were pretty small after all - I'm not that greedy. I moaned "Mmmm, _sooo _good" I laughed then stepped around him "Keep off my cookies" I called after me as I sat on the couch next to Billy. He chuckled when he saw Jake stood in the kitchen staring at air.

"What you do to him this time?" he chuckled

"Nothing…much. So Bells are we eating any time soon, I'm wasting away here" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. We're ordering pizza; seeing as I couldn't use the kitchen because _someone_ were sat in the middle of it" Charlie and Billy laughed.

"It's not my fault, I'm just protective over my cookies. What if some cookie thief snook into the house and stole the chocolate out of them? Then they'd just be peanuty, that's just wrong" I stated eating another one. Jake finally shuffled into the room sitting on the floor near his dad. "See you finally joined us Jakey?" Jake mumbled something under his breath. Billy just laughed looking at Jake waiting for him to say something. When he kept quiet Billy laughed even louder.

"He must really like her if let's her call him Jakey" he whispered to himself laughing; I turned and grinned at him.

"Really?!?" I asked surprised. His face was a little shocked then suspicious; oh shit yeah I'm not supposed to be able to hear that. "Errm… we're getting pizza!?!" I asked trying to keep my voice the same shocked tone. Bella laughed completely unaware while Charlie looked at me like I'm crazy - hey I probably am; I am talking to made up book people after all. Charlie shook his head and went to order the pizza.

I sighed a bit to loudly getting me a weird look from everyone in the room. "What? I'm bored" Bella and Billy shook there heads and continued there conversation while Jake watched sport on TV.

"Psst, Jake" I fake whispered making him laugh.

"What Lex?" he fake whispered back.

"I'm bored" I whined, he laughed.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because it's fun?"

"If you say so"

"Hey Jake?" he laughed again; damn he's got a nice laugh.

"What?"

"Come here" I said motioning for the space in front on me on the couch. He looked warily around, his eyes stopping on Charlie having a mini argument over the phone to the pizza place. He then shrugged and sat in the space between my legs. I started playing with his hair; it was so soft. Billy looked curiously at me and I winked at him; he laughed. I started sectioning out his hair and pulled the top half into a braid. When I finished I looked down to see he had lent back into me and fallen asleep against me - hid head rested on my thigh. His warm breath rolled over my legs making me squirm; in a good way. I picked up the remote and changed the channel to a random film. I sat watching it running my hands through his hair. When Charlie came back in I thought he was going to stab Jake but then he relaxed and we waited for the pizza to come.

Twenty minutes later the pizza guy knocked on the door; I shook Jake's shoulder but he just rubbed his face more into my thigh. I bit my lip so no inappropriate noises came out. "Jake" I whispered in his ear.

"Five more minuets Dad" he mumbled sending vibrations through my leg.

"I warned you" I sang into his ear before I bite down on his neck; I'll admit my lips stayed there a little longer than they should have - so sue me.

"Fuck…Lex" he groaned; this time it wasn't so much from pain. I bit my lip from laughing when Charlie stood at the entrance to the living room staring at Jake. He was now awake; Charlie however didn't see me bite him. I smirked.

"Oh, Jakey your finally up!" I said pretending I didn't notice him awake. "Have a nice dream?" I queried, Charlie growled.

"Pizzas here" he barked at Jake, he nearly shit himself and shot up. Charlie gave me a look and I shrugged and hopped off to the kitchen. Bella was sat there eating and chatting a little to Billy; Jake was sat down already. I smirked, bounded into the kitchen and sat on his lap. Leaning and getting pizza out the box; I dug in pretending I wasn't sat on Jake. I saw Billy laughing and turned to see Jake in shock and blushing. I chuckled to myself "Well you would sit in my seat" I stated to Jake shrugging.

"So…" I said taking another bite of pizza, "Got any homework Bells?" she groaned and nodded. "I did mine in class so I'm good, just have to read some stuff but I can do that before I go to sleep" Charlie nodded, I could tell he was about to ask us about homework anyway.

After four more slices I sighed and leaned back on Jake "Ahhh, I'm stuffed." I said rubbing my belly "I love it when you cook Charlie" he chuckled and rolled his eyes dumping the boxes in the bin. I saw Jake hands, which were firmly pressed to his sides, twitch like he wanted to move them. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm putting it around my waist. Charlie gave a cautionary look; I batted my eyes "What? I was just cold" I said trying to be all sweet.

He muttered under his breath to Billy "Yeah cold, sure. She acts all innocent now, she had a fever earlier" Billy chuckled and I grinned at them.

I snuggled back into Jake resting my head on his shoulder "Mmmm you smell good" I whispered while he chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess? You smell nice too" he whispered wrapping his around tighter around me. I closed my eyes and heard Bella say she was going upstairs to do homework; the boys were all talking sport when one of Jake's hands dropped from my waist onto my thigh. His hand started drawing little patterns onto my leg and shivered. I moved my head making it look like I was moving in my sleep and rested it in the crook of his neck.

"That feels nice" I whispered against his skin, I heard his heart pick up a bit and his hand immediately stopped "I didn't say stop" I murmured into his neck, I sighed when he started doing it again. He begun snaking his fingertips up my leg when his fingers hit just under my skirt I actually moaned. Jake froze and I peaked through one eye to see Charlie and Billy had stopped and were staring at me and Jake. I stayed perfectly still hoping that if neither of us moved then it would go away.

"Lexi?" Charlie asked, he sounded a little mad.

"Yes daddy?" I asked turning my head slightly giving him puppy eyes. His eyes softened then hardened again; crap there goes the 'daddy' card.

"What was that?" shit, come on plan… think - got it. I pretended to start crying making my lip tremble; how many times would I use this trick today?

"I don't want to talk about; I was dreaming and…it's embarrassing" I muttered, pretending to try not to cry. Charlie went red realising this was a 'lady' issue; I chuckled internally at how uncomfortable he looked.

He started stuttering "Oh..err..ok. Erm, sure. I'm just going to the bathroom a minute" he quickly got up and I turned my head into Jake's shoulder and laughed into it. I heard Billy chuckle, I turned and gave him one of those 'please don't tell my dad' looks, he laughed and shook his head.

"I won't say anything but in future son…" he said turning to Jake; whose skin was tinged pink under his dark skin "try not to feel the girl up in front of her father" he blushed looked down and nodded.

"Aww that's so cute; your blushing" I said lifting Jake's head up but he blushed harder and avoided eye contact. I giggled; yes giggled - I know shoot me now. "You want a cookie?" I asked smiling he grinned and nodded. "Tough" his face fell then I chuckled again "Jakey I'm joking" I said I heard Billy's deep throaty laugh behind me; was he going to do that every time I said Jakey? I'm so keeping that nickname. I stood up realised my skirt had ridden up way too high; quickly pulled it down and grabbed a few cookies. I sat back down in the chair next Jake but he picked me up and put me back in his lap.

"Now who's blushing?" he chuckled, I stuck my tongue out at him and went to hand him a cookie but licked it first.

"You still want it?" I teased, he looked like he was debating it for all of two seconds before he shrugged, took it and ate it. Billy laughed at my expression; I can't believe he ate it - who eats licked food? Well apart from me. Once he ate it he pulled me closer to him.

"You didn't think that would stop me did you?" he chuckled into my hair. "It was really yummy by the way."

"It would be, I made them" I grumbled; I know I gave him it but now I'm a cookie down. He just laughed at me and placed his hand on my thigh again; I bit my lip. "I thought your dad told you to stop feeling me up?" I whispered, not entirely trusting my voice to sound strong enough, he chuckled.

"He said in front of _your_ dad not mine" I made an _oh _sound.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eight we'll have to go soon" I sighed.

"Fine, when are you coming again?" he shrugged.

"Depends on when we can get a lift" I turned to Billy and smiled.

"Billy… why doesn't Charlie come down to yours this weekend and hang out there." he chuckled and shrugged.

"I suppose, if the weathers nice enough we could go fishing; or visit the Clearwater's" I smiled.

"Cool, I can hitch a ride with dad then" I turned to see Jake he looked bummed out "What's wrong? I don't have to come if you don't want me to. I was only suggesting…"

"No, it's not that I do want you to come. I just realised it means I have to tidy my room" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I'll be in your room?" his face tinged pink again.

"No…I…that's…erm…not…" I laughed.

"Kidding Jake" I rolled my eyes

"Since we'll be having a lady visitor you can tidy the rest of the house too Jake" Billy chuckled, Jake groaned.

"Obviously not a fan of cleaning. Oh you can introduce me to boyfriends too" I smirked.

"My what?!? I don't have boyfriends!" he shrieked, I burst into laughter.

"Well they _are_ your friends and they _are_ boys" I pointed out chuckling.

"Ready to go Billy?" Charlie asked from the hall way.

"Yes" he called back wheeling himself out.

"See you Saturday?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, get ready to be thoroughly embarrassed in front of your boys though" he groaned "You might want to start by taking my braid out" I said tugging on it, he laughed and gave me a hug standing up lifting me with him. I walked with him to the front door holding hands, I smiled up at him and nearly burst out laughing.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Nothing...it's just, you'll have something for show and tell tomorrow at school is all" I said pointing to his neck. He looked in the mirror and there was a bright red, slightly bruised bite mark on his neck; it looked like a love bite. I couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't know why your laughing Lexi because I'm telling everyone exactly who gave me this" he threatened with a smirk.

I smiled "That's fine with me your the one with a big ass bite mark on your neck. People will think the cold ones have been after you" I joked. He smirked and went in for another hug putting his mouth near my neck.

"I'll be getting you back don't worry" he murmured into my neck before giving me a chaste kiss below my ear making my body tingle.

"See ya Jake"

"See you soon Lexi"

"JAKE!"

"COMING DAD!" I laughed and gave him a wave as he walked out to the car; now it's time for bed.

* * *

**A/N Link on my page for the Wellington's. Hope you liked it, new chapter should be up in about a week-ish.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Next chapter up, hope you like it. Some outfits and links are going on my page for the past few chapters. R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters apart from Lexi; the rest are Meyers.**

**

* * *

**

I rolled over turning on the worst sound any kid that goes to school ever hear; stupid alarm clock. First time I've not been woken up by Bella, I think I prefer it to that annoying beeping sound. I looked out the window and it was torrential. That's the worst thing about being so freakishly tall for a girl; trousers that fit are hard to come by.

I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a random hoodie; I was not in the mood to look nice when I know I'm going to be soaked in about fifteen minuets. I grabbed a quick shower and got ready, pulling on my chunky high tops before bounding downstairs. I was greeted with some French toast with I quickly grabbed before running to the truck to meet Bella there - did I mention I was running late?

"This is what happens when I don't wake you up" Bella groaned I shrugged eating my food as we barreled toward school.

English dragged and I was pleasantly surprised when Alice and Edward were vacant; no twenty questions for me today. Jessica was yapping at me all through trigonometry about yesterday at dinner; I pointedly ignored her but after a while I told her to shut up I'd punch her so hard her kids would be born bruised. She shut up after that. Angela was as sweet as always through gym and before I knew it I was sitting on the couch at home writing some bullshit paragraph about my diet for Spanish. Apparently Jessica warned people not to ask about my conversation with the Cullens because no else bothered my; that or no-one apart from her gave a rats ass. Either way I was in a pretty good mood and the sun was shining by dinner so it put an upper on my mood, it also explained the Cullens absence today.

"Urgh! Finally, Spanish sucks!" I exclaimed closing my workbook and throwing it into my bag. Charlie chuckled behind me and I heard Bella cooking something in the kitchen. "Hey dad? You're a super awesome all knowing cop right?" he chuckled and sat in the arm chair opening a beer.

"I'm not sure about the super awesome part but yeah?"

"Do you have the Cullen's number? I doubt they'll be in the phone book" I mean really vampire are hardly going to advertise they're address in a publicly seen book.

"I think I have Dr. Cullen's card, why?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to Alice and she has yet to give me her number. We were planning a shopping trip, I was thinking after school tomorrow?" he looked hesitant.

"Erm sure is Bella going?" I gave him an 'are you serious' look

"S_hopping _dad, we're going _shopping_. As in clothes not food, I can ask her but she'll say no or want to go looking at books and Alice is a hard core shopper" he reluctantly agreed and produced a card with Carlisle's number on it.

I checked the credit on my phone, hmm unlimited minutes? I wasn't on the package before. For some reason I never really liked calling people from house phones, especially when you have to stand in the kitchen with nosy sisters listening in. I sat on my bed and bit my lip waiting for it to ring.

"_Hello? Dr. Cullen's phone who is speaking please?" _asked a warm, smooth, comforting voice; Esme.

"Hey Esme sorry to call on Carlisle private number but I wanted to speak to Alice please?" the line was silent I almost thought she'd hung up. That's when I realised I hadn't actually told her who I was or how I knew them. "Oh erm sorry, my bad. My name's Alexandria but everyone just calls me Lexi"

"Oh, of course dear she'll be here in a moment" her voice ringing with recognition at my name; crap Cullen family meetings and talking about me were probably not a good mix.

"H_ey Lexi, you know your one of the few people who can actually surprise me by calling" _her tinkling voice rang through the receiver.

I laughed "well I aim to please. so I was thinking; me, you and Rosalie could go shopping after school tomorrow?" she squealed over the phone, I had to hold the mobile away from my ear. "I'll take that as a yes? So you wanna leave straight after school, I don't need to change or anything. You could ask Rosalie to drive the BMW to school and we could take that? I know she doesn't get to drive it often."

"T_hat sounds great, she'll love an excuse to drive it. I have your card for you tomorrow as well so you can get some things for yourself. We're going down to Seattle by the way"_

"That sounds fine, what card?" her tinkly laugh rang down the receiver.

"Y_our debit card of course silly, I got your money a few nights ago. There's already quite a lot, the stock markets were great this week" _I sat on the bed gaping, I didn't even know where the money is; I thought she'd forgotten. what am I saying? They're vamps with stupid picture perfect memory.

"Oh thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye"

"O_h wait! I'll give you my actual cell number as well as the others encase you need to contact us"_ after reciting the numbers and entering them into my phone we said goodbye and I changed into my pajamas. I got bored and ended up downloading personalised ring tones for everyone, I smirked I can't wait for someone to ring me.

I started flicking through some pictures I found on my phone they were of me and my real mum and dad; but the quality was worse than I remembered. I sighed a flicked through some more; there were some of me Bella and I assume Renee. I kinda miss my real life; even though it was annoying half the time. I nearly shit my self when my phone buzzed in my hands. Unknown caller?

"Yello?" Urgh, great now I sound like a complete dip shit on the phone to some random stranger. I couple of distinctly male laughs echoed through the phone.

"_Yello?!? Who even says that?" _ok yeah I sounded like a tit but don't call me out on it, jeez.

"Me _obviously_ you dumb shit, who the fuck is this?" I demanded getting pissed of; it's nearly ten on a school night. Now I'm not all goody about sleep but I was going hardcore shopping tomorrow; I want to get a solid eight hours at least.

"_Damn Jake she sassy, I like it" _one of the boys called; wait Jake?

"Jake?" I asked quietly, I heard scuffling and a few smacks.

"_I am so sorry Lexi, they found your number by my bed." _he sounded actually sorry, I sighed damn him and his sincere apologies.

"Oh, so these are the other two ass cracks you hang around with, nice to know how they introduce themselves. Calling people at night; tut tut what would their parents say? So why exactly do I have the pleasure of talking to the wonderful Quil and Embry today?" I asked sarcastically, I hear shuffles and Jake say 'you wouldn't dare' then I heard one shout out.

"Did you really leave that mark on Jake_?" _I laughed – loud. I honestly nearly wet myself, I couldn't breath properly.

"You rang me…at nearly 10...at night…to ask me…about...Jake's bite?" I asked between gasped breaths, calming down a little I continued "This seriously couldn't have waited? My god guys are weird sometimes." I muttered earning a 'hey' from the other side, I rolled my eyes and decided to play with them. Jake would either love me or hate me for this.

"S_o did you? He's says this really hot girl gave him it last night and no-one believes him"_

"Aww Jakey, you think I'm hot?" I heard sniggers and a groan.

"_Jakey!?!" _one burst out laughing.

I scoffed _" Anyway_. Of course it was me. We were in the living room, he was between my legs and I bit his neck." I stated casually, I heard a _'damn Jake seriously?'_ "Any other queries that are so important they can't wait till I have pleasure of meeting you lovely selves in person?" I giggled to myself, "oh and Jakey don't tell them any details, I'd hate for them to get the wrong idea. I'll see you Saturday" then I hung up falling into hysterics on my bed; I can't wait to meet them.

* * *

"Wake up!" Bella called from the hall, I groaned and rolled over.

"Leave me alone, sleepy time" she laughed and pulled the cover off me "fuck!" I exclaimed curling into a ball trying to find my covers.

"Language Lexi" she mocked, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, just checking but I'm going to Seattle for a hardcore shopping spree, you wanna go?" she looked at me like I'd just asked her if grass was actually green that 'are you serious?' look. "I was only asking jeez; now beat it I need to get ready."

I looked out the window, it seemed dry enough. I grabbed some skinny jeans, a flowery top, my blazer and my heeled gladiator sandals. If I was going shopping with Rosalie and Alice I had to make sure I looked nice; couldn't really go in my shorts and hoodie. Scrambling around to get ready and run downstairs to grab the BLT without any of the healthy crap in it i.e lettuce and tomato, Bella had made; she really is too nice to me sometimes.

* * *

We got out the car and I grabbed my backpack walking towards Angela and Jessica. "Jeez Lexi, aren't you tall enough already?" Bella muttered up to me, I grinned and shook my head. "Seriously what does that make you?"

"Ermm… about six foot three-ish?" I grinned "What? it's fun being tall, you can see over all the little people like you; speaking of little people… I'll catch up in a minute" I shoved her towards the door as Alice danced over to me; Jasper stood protectively behind her watching cautiously. I nodded at him with a smile and bent down into a crouch.

"Come on Alice; that's it, good girl" I cooed in a baby voice pretending to be a mum, she scowled at me.

"I'm not that short"

"I beg to differ tinkers" I said patted her hair only for it to be swatted away.

"Why do you call me tinkers anyway?" she asked passing me some fancy designer handbag, I took it curiously.

"Because you're like a little fairy dancing around; plus your laugh sounds like Tinkerbell's sound effect. What's with the bag?" motioning to the bag.

"First it's not a 'bag' it's Fendi." I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. "It'll look great with your outfit and I don't want you using your school bag for shopping later. Just open it, it's got a purse and your cards plus some cash in already" I grinned an stared into her eyes, still golden, we are all cleared for landing. I bent down and pulled her up into a hug "Thanks so much, I already know what I'm buying Bella; it means a lot you took the time to do it. I know you didn't have to" she hugged me back and I put her down and started to head to English when I heard jasper's mild southern accent called me.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused by his randomness.

"Stare into her eyes first, Emmett said you did it to him in gym the other day" I shrugged.

"I'd rather not get eaten or cause any of you guys pain; I check to see how gold your eyes are before I start pawing you with my humanly goodness" I stated casually; it's common sense really.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For honestly caring about our family your emotions are honest. everyone's hunting more regularly too and it's really helping me."

"Oh! No problaymo Jasperino; now I'll be heading out. See you around and I'll meet you at Rosalie's car after school Alice!"

* * *

After no time at all I was leaving against the side of the BMW waiting for Rosalie and Alice. The day passed in a blur with Jessica quizzing me on the Cullens, to Alice in depth description of the clothes she'd 'seen' would look good on Rosalie and her. I could tell Bella wanted to ask me about the Cullens but I was gong to wait it out a little bit; she'd find out for herself soon enough. The roads are getting frostier, people still give me weird looks just because I'm not wrapped in thirty layers plus gloves and scarf. Sorry if we're all not freezing, I mean really my arms are covered. By my rough estimate the accidents next Tuesday, but to be honest whenever I try and remember something specific the memories get hazy. I still know the general gist but I can't seem to remember many details anymore; I really should have wrote them down or something.

Practically all the boys were drooling over Rosalie's car, to be honest if I wasn't lent on it would be too but come on. The bell's rung; go home kids, your mummy's want you back. When I finally saw Rosalie blonde hair swishing toward me I sighed with relief.

"Finally bitches I though you'd never get here" I complained "I hope you know your going in the back tinkers." she pouted but hopped over the side into the back seat. Rosalie grinned as all the boys attention was now on her, I rolled my eyes. "Come on rose they'll be plenty of Minor's to stare at you when we get to the shopping center" at the word shopping Alice perked up; I swear I could kill jasper and mention shopping and she'd still want to go. "Yes Alice shopping" I explained like I was talking to a three year old, I grinned while she scowled at me. "Brighten up Tinks, I pretty much need a wardrobe overhaul. I'm warning you though I'm not supposed to have money so it can't _look _flashy and designer ok?" she nodded glumly. When Rosalie put a mix CD on I was not expecting what came out the speakers; I'm not sure exactly what I was expecting. Cheesy pop? Techno? Eighty's flash dance? I did not expect to hear Black street boys - 'No diggity'. Apparently when she drives she likes to listen to old school hip hop; not that I'm complaining.

* * *

That had to be the most surreal car journey of my life. Nearly one and a half hours; which should have been about three, insane speed and two vampire singing 'It's Tricky' - Run DMC at the tops of there voices. By the time we got there we were actually having fun; including Rosalie! I know, it kinda scared me too.

I was dragged literally from store to store pushed into changing room after changing, tried on shoe after shoe and I was loving it! My feet, back, hands, neck all ached like a mother but after many trips to drop stuff off in the car we finally got to what I'd been waiting for – Underwear shopping. I know some people might cringe, shopping for bras and underpants with your newly made vampire friends; but I think I had an _tiny_ obsession with buying bra sets and pajamas. Not than anyone saw them but you knew and it feels good when your pants match your bra.

I grinned wide like a fat kid seeing chocolate for the first time. Rosalie and Alice looked at me like I was on crack when I stated bouncing on the spot. I'd been enthusiastic all the way through but if you passed me by I'm sure you'd think I overdosed on red bull or something. I dragged Rosalie and Alice in and grabbed a basket walking around until I found heaven. A stand with cute boy shorts on with random sayings on. Sure lacy frilly things were pretty but they're was something about having on underwear that said things like 'I love ewe' and sheep all over. I grinned when I found what to get Bella hung on the wall; it was a blood red and black casual underwear set that said 'bite me' on the bum and vampire bite printed onto the cup. I giggled and somehow knew her size as I rifled through; I didn't even know my own size.

"Hey Alice?" before I could blink she was stood besides me "I need you to see my future one sec" I concentrated on deciding to get fitted and measured properly; her eyes glazed.

"34D" she replied.

"34 what?!?" I exclaimed looking down at myself. Some random women gave me a dirty look when I started groping myself but seriously what the fuck I was just a B; I hadn't even noticed. "Crap that's weird."

It was weird enough when Alice asked my clothes size; I automatically replied and she looked like I had just shouted monkeys were trying to claw my brains out through my eyeballs using nothing but a ball of string and some gum. She sighed and told me _"Yeah course you are, I'll just guess if your going to be like that"_ . In the ended I ended up being smaller than I ever was. New bodies are weird when you've grown up in a completely different one.

After spending twice as much money on cute underwear and pajamas than actual clothes; my stomach was growling for food. "Hey Alice can we get some food before my stomach eats itself please?" she smiled and nodded as we headed out to the car.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I'll just grab some Chinese and we can stop in a park or something?" she tried to get me into a restaurant but it's not like they can eat it anyways and I wasn't bothered.

* * *

After chatting for a while about anything and everything, we decided to head back; it was getting dark after all. We pulled up outside the house at around nine. "Can you do me a favor? I can't really afford those bags" I said motioning to the few designer label purchases Alice insisted on. "Could you please bring them through the window into my room; I would love you forever" they sighed and in a weird blur were gone; it freaked me out that they were so fast. Before I could properly blink they were back in the seats. I gave Alice and even Rosalie a little hug; grabbed the ten or so shopping bags and walked inside.

"How much did you spend!?!" was Bella's first reaction when I walked in, I rolled my eyes.

"Not that much really. Plus the money I had invested came through; so it wouldn't matter anyways" I convinced Alice that even though I would love all designer clothes, there wasn't much point and it would look suspicious. So in the end I ended up buying normal priced clothes which made most sense really; they're practically the same, only you can but three times as much.

"How much did it pay off?" she asked skeptically.

"Ermm" I did check when I used the cash machine, I didn't really want to tell her. I had nearly passed out when I saw the amount flash on the screen; she would definitely have a heart failure. "A couple" I mumbled.

"A couple thousand? You already had about that much saved up" I shook my head.

"Couple hundred" I murmured, I could see her face change colour from lack of air.

"How many's a couple exactly?"

"Six?" I whispered, ok then not really a few but still

"SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!!!"

"Shhhhh!"

"How in the world did you get so much?"

"Erm my stock adviser's practically psychic? She can invest your too if you want? I was going to give some to Charlie for living here and stuff" then I remembered Renee "and send some to Renee and Phil; like a late wedding present thingy" she shook her head.

"Mom and Dad are not going to take your money, children don't give their parents money" well I didn't hear her decline about investing hers.

"Well we'd be able to get him something nice is all; it's not like I'm going to go wasting it" I mumbled; well after today's extreme shopping. But I was lacking in clothing; it was a one time thing.

"No your not! Your going to pretend you don't have that money and when you need some you can get a job!" I was just gaping at her. Well it's not like she'd know if I spent it; I sighed.

"FINE, _mother." _I put my hand into the bag and pulled out her gift "I got you these; hope you like them" I said eerily calm. Throwing them at her and stomping off upstairs. Seriously, what the hell? Even in made up book world I still get into a big heaping pile of shit. I screamed into my pillow. Great, so now I'm one of those mopey, depressed, angst teens; just perfect.

* * *

**A/N not a lot of humour but she's meeting Quil and Embry soon so...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N New chapter, outfits are all on my page. Thanks for all the really nice reviews, keep 'em coming. Hopefully you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters not mine, unfortunately.**

* * *

I rolled over and turned off my annoying loud alarm. Last night Bella came in my room; thanked me for the gift and apologised for throwing a fit. I admit I may have overreacted just a touch. At half 6 in the morning I felt like going back to sleep; until I remembered where I was going - I jumped up with a grin on my face. Saturday was going to be a good day. I grabbed some shorts, a vest top and a shirt; raced into the bathroom and ran downstairs to see Charlie drinking some coffee.

"Hey kiddo you ready to go?" he asked while I swallowed down some cereal; Bella had gotten me used to cooked food so the cornflakes tasted kinda crappy. I nodded vigorously and he laughed at me. "Eager much?" I nodded again making him laugh harder. "I think you should change though" he added in a stern tone.

"Why?" I looked down at me purple checkered unbuttoned shirt over blue tank top and shorts.

"It's the middle of winter, there's frost on the road; I'm not letting you get sick" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I feel fine, toasty warm and I'll take a coat if you want me to." He put his hand on my head and drew it back abruptly.

"What?"

"You've got a temperature, let me get the thermometer" I rolled my eyes.

"You've probably just got cold hands, I'm fine - just warm blooded I guess. Now can we go?" I asked pulling on my high tops and grabbing a raincoat which I planned on leaving in the car. He shuffled out the house leaving Bella a note, she said she wanted to do some homework and clean up a bit; I wasn't going to stop the neat freak as long as she did my room too. "Oh wait I need to check something" I climbed back out the front seat and to the back of Bella's truck. I lifted up the covering "I love you Rosalie I really do." I murmured to myself. I grabbing it and putting it the trunk.

"What you put in the trunk?" I grinned and put in a mix CD into his cruiser.

"A dead body" I stated simply, he raised his eyebrows but it was too late I'd already started singing along to 'all the small things' - Blink 182. After singing loudly and probably out of key to 'pretty fly for a white guy' – Offspring and a few others, while Charlie shook his head; sorry for liking different types of music than just country rock. Half an hour later we pulled up; why must he obey speed laws - I suggested more than once to turn the sirens on but nooo. A red house came into view; it was so pretty. I grinned and jumped out nearly slipping on a half frozen water.

"Stupid slush puddle" I cursed under my breath. I knocked on the door a waited for Charlie to get his sorry butt over here. I heard wheels and the door opened.

"Hey Billy" I exclaimed crouching for a hug; sometimes being tall is a big pain in the ass. Charlie greeted Billy and they told me they were going to see Harry, then go do some manly things. Okay, they didn't say manly things but I wasn't paying a hundred percent attention. Billy told me Quil and Embry, Jakes friends, stopped over last night and that they were in the living room; to make myself at home and help myself to the food. I grinned and waved them off. Embry, Quil and Jake were laying on the floor; blankets and pillows sprawled everywhere. I climbed over the two boys on the floor to get to the target in question - Jacob Black. I grinned; he was laid pretty flat on his back snoring lightly. Unlike the one I gathered to be Embry for some unknown reason; he looked like an Embry, how was snoring like a powerhouse. Anyway, I half straddled his body careful not the touch him and bent to his ear.

"Hey Jakey" I whispered in his ear, he smiled a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. I tilted my head licked his neck and bit down pretty hard on the side that didn't already have teeth marks on it still; Oops my bad I guess.

His body spasmed and he woke up with a loud yell; scared shitless from the noise Quil and Embry shot up half asleep and really confused.

"Where's the fire?" Embry murmured rubbing his eyes until he caught sight of me. I jumped up off Jacob with a smirk and stood up.

"No fire. Hey I'm Lexi" I said with a small wave. I walked out the room back into the kitchen, hearing a 'damn' from Quil. I love you even more Rosalie; the shorts were definitely a good buy. "So what we doing today then?" I said sitting in the chair and putting my feet on another one. "Oh and I got you a present Jake!" Quil and Embry strolled in trying to look all cocky in there sweat pants and nothing else; they sat in the two free chairs. Leaving a trailing Jake rubbing his newly inflicted bite mark. My eyes roamed over his torso now that you can be cocky about; not body builder yet but the wolfishness had started and you could see everything forming. I lifted my feet and he plopped down into the chair leaning back, I put my feet back on his lap with a smile and batted my eyes.

He rolled his eyes back "So a present huh?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I grinned and nodded, jumping up and running out side to grab the part I left on the porch. I came back in to a wide awake Quil and Embry staring at me. Jake was too but I don't really mind him - plus he was trying not to be obvious. I put the wrapped part on the table stood in between Quil and Embry and slapped the backs of their heads.

"Ah what the fuck?!?"

"Stop eye raping me, I feel violated" Embry looked slightly embarrassed, Quil just winked at me.

"Eww. Jakey protect me from the bad man!" I squealed like a baby jumping on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Lucky bastard" Quil muttered. Loud enough so only my freakish hearing could catch it. "I still can't believe she calls you _Jakey_" he said louder, I rolled my eyes and turned around a bit with a smirk.

"Well I get to call him Jakey and he gets to feel my ass whenever; so it evens out" I stated poking my tongue out at him. "Okay now, open it! Open it!" I chanted bouncing up and down on his lap; apparently he liked that too much and grabbed my hips stopping me. I blushed and whispered "Whoops sorry, my bad." I said pulling the wrapping of the part on the table. I smiled up at him hoping it was the right thing, Rose best not have screwed me over.

"Holy shit, is that a master cylinder for my car!?!" he exploded, I nodded and smiled.

"Yep" I said making a popping sound. He jumped up me in his lap and hugged me. "Whoa put me down, I'm too heavy" I said waving my legs frantically hanging from his neck until they went around his waist.

"Na, light as a feather. I can't believe it, where'd you get it?" he put me down hands still resting on my hips sending tingles over my body.

"My friend fixes up a lot of cars and they hoard parts they don't need; so I asked and here we are."

"Get a room already" Quil interrupted, me and Jake both turned to glare at Quil which made him laugh "Whatever dudes, I'm going to get changed."

"Me too" Embry followed him out.

"Guess we got a room after all" Jake chuckled, I smiled at him and nodded. I slowly tipped my head leaning in until I felt his breath on my face; giggled and jerked out his hands grabbing the part from the table.

"You gunna put this in or not?" I asked waving the part in front of him; he shook his head to concentrate.

"Hmm? Oh yeah let me get changed"

"Okay, I'll meet you in the garage thing" I grinned skipping out the room.

When I got to the roomy shed the hood was already popped and I stared at the engine; before I knew what was happening I was bent over the hood twisting things and hooking up random wires. But I knew I was fitting it right; I just didn't know how I knew.

"Lexi?" someone asked from behind me I glanced briefly to see the three of them standing at the entrance all fully clothed. I quickly turned back to the engine.

"Hmm, oh two minutes this thing was attached to this tube thing wrong and then this cable's in the wrong place" I murmured to myself.

"Jake the chicks wrecking your car" I finished wiped my hands on a random rag and turned to glare at Quil.

"I'm _what_?" I asked getting really pissed off; I mean I know I didn't know what I was doing but I still knew I was doing it right. Just assuming I'm doing it wrong made me want to slap him. I stood face to face with him, he was barely taller than me. He gulped and took a step back.

"N-nothing"

"Good! Stupid fucking ass wipe assuming I can't do jack shit; I'll beat his ass if pisses me off again" I muttered to myself going to sit on a random chair closing my eyes and sighing.

"What the fuck, how'd you? I didn't even… and she" Jake stammered presumably checking how much I 'wrecked his car'.

"What did I 'wreck' it? How silly off me I guess I should go cook or some shit then for you all mighty powerful men" I scoffed. "Please I could kick your asses any day" Quil laughed; so the wrong move. I stood up and grabbed Quil's shirt dragging him outside.

"Whoa, what the fuck! If you wanted me you just had to ask sugar"

"Oh I want you all right, to shut the fuck up. You think your so great, then fight me." I demanded.

"I don't fight girls" he scoffed.

"Scared you'll lose? Hey guess what!?! Quil's a pussy! Did you know you were hanging round with a pussy!" I shouted back into the garage. Quill went to grab my arm but I twisted it and planted a few kicks to his legs. Which led to how Quil ended up face down on the floor his arm behind his back. I released his arm, stepped over his body and over to Embry, he took a step back. I smiled in a friendly way.

"I like you, you stayed quiet and knew when to shut the fuck up so...starting over. Hey I'm Lexi, glad to finally meet one of Jake's best friends" I hugged him lightly and went to Jake and looked up at him. "Erm, sorry for beating up your friend" I bit my lip "He erm, may want some ice for his lip. Is the car ok?" he chuckled.

"Babe, that was so hot and the car is awesome. I glad you caught my mistake or the engine would probably have blown."

"Babe?" I asked raising my eyebrows, he blushed and looked down

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to erm… you want some food?" I giggled.

"I had cereal before I came over but sure whatever." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the house.

"The fucker deserved it anyways; now it's even funnier because we can say he got his ass handed to him by a girl" he chuckled.

"Glad I could help" I rolled my eyes and caught sight of Jakes neck, I stopped and stood in front of him "I'm so sorry" I said running my finger along the mark. He looked confused until his eyes widened.

"Oh don't worry about it, now I have to get you back twice" he chuckled wiggling his eyebrows. I opened the fridge and grabbed some bacon, mushrooms and 4 eggs. Looked in around four cupboards until I found a frying pan then started frying the cut up mushrooms and bits of ripped up bacon. I quickly added the mixed eggs and let it cook. I started singing 'baby's got back' - Sir mix-a-lot to myself.

"_I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung! Wanna pull out your tough 'cause you notice that butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get with you, and take your picture. My home boys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so horny."_ I emptied the omelette onto a plate grabbed a fork and turned around to sit at the table. They were all laughing so hard it had turned silent.

I sat in Jake's lap and I started eating until they were staring at my food. "What? You didn't think I'd make you something did you? Please!" I started eating again until I felt Jakes breath against my ear making me stop mid chew. His breath rolled over my neck making me tingle and I swallowed my half chewed food quickly. That's when he bit me, it wasn't hard enough to break skin so it just felt fucking amazing. I groaned and dropped my fork on the table.

"Payback one, although now I'm thinking it's hardly payback" he whispered against my neck. Quil and Embry started laughing.

"Did you just moan?!? Oh my god that was so funny, I'd bite you any day if you did that" I turned and glare at Quil who's lip was only slightly swollen from the one punch I might have 'accidentally' thrown.

I laughed "Seriously Quil, you think saying crap like that get you girls? Have you ever talking to a woman without her having to check if the money was real? Grow up and stop trying to hit on me, it's creepy - you've basically got a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend" Quil asked confused.

"No but when Claire… fuck never mind" I groaned into my hands, not wolves yet - no baby imprints.

"Who in the hell is Claire?"

"Oh um nothing, got confused is all" I forced a laugh "So what are we doing?"

"Well we need to eat and you still have half a massive omelette in front of you" Embry pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Yummy" I started digging in again.

"How can you eat so much, where does it go?" Embry asked glancing over me.

"It goes to a better place don't worry, now shush I'm eating" Jake laughed behind me and snaked his arms round my torso. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Can you get up a second?" he whispered.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' between bites.

"But I need to get some food" he whined I sighed and handed my fork to him. I did eat a lot already but I don't eat that fast; there was still at least a third left. He started eating and I leant back against him and closed my eyes.

I felt a familiar tingle on my thigh and my eyes fluttered open to see Jake sitting there looking at me.

"How long was I asleep?" I yawned.

"Only about forty five minutes" he shrugged slightly.

"Where are the guys?" he blushed.

"I, erm got kinda pissed at Quil for being such a dick and told him to fuck off for a while. Embry got dragged out by Quil to his house."

"Oh." was all I could say; that was kinda sweet. Then I smirked "So we've got the house to ourselves then?" I asked trailing my fingertips over his arm.

"Er…um…yeah" he stuttered.

"Cool" I chirped and stood up immediately missing Jake's arms round me; this is going to hurt if or when he imprints on the sea monster. "What do you wanna do then?" I asked standing in the space between his legs looking down at him. He trailed his fingertips up my thighs resting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer. His fingertips drew tiny circles on my hips where my top had ridden up making my knees weaken.

"Well..." his voice was deep and husky as he leaned up, just a little closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N In honor of my first GCSE exam I've taken, I thought I would have an extra update. Enjoy, R&R**

**Disclaimer: Twilight character's not mine.**

* * *

He pulled me closer and I could feel his breath wash over my face, it smelt sweet – like Frosties. I giggled and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" he whispered.

"I love Frosties" I murmured back before I pressed my lip against his. The were so warm and soft and moulded perfectly to mine. My heart was pounding in my ears when he pulled away. "That was a really sweet first kiss" I whispered he smiled. "Now for a hot one"i grinned and stepped back then straddled his lap facing him and put my arms around his neck. He moved his hands from my hips to my ass, I raised my eyebrows.

"Well you do call me Jakey" he chuckled quietly, before he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue trace my lip and I moaned a little. We were quickly in a full blown make-out in his kitchen; my whole body was on fire. He started moving his hands around and up my lower back a little in circles. I ground forward and he moaned. I had to come up for air; so I broke off panting.

"Dude that was nearly better than porn!" Quil exclaimed from somewhere behind me.

I was about to say something back when Jake growled "Shut the fuck up before I do it for you!" I put my mouth on his neck near the hollow.

"That was so hot" I murmured into his skin, dusting my lips across his neck.

"Well I can see we were interrupting, we'll just be in the living room" Quil said grabbing some Doritos out the cupboard strolling in and falling onto the couch, trailed by Embry giving me an apologetic look with his eyes.

Jake sighed and stood up me still wrapped around him.

"whoa, what are you doing!?!" he chuckled.

"You wanted to do something, the guys are here so lets think of something to do" I rubbed my face into his neck

"I already found something to do. I'm good now - honest!" he sat down on the couch me on top of him still.

"Are you two already joined at the hip, sorry crotch?" Quil asked, Jake glared at him and he shut up.

"Pass me the Doritos" I asked Embry, he handed them over and I started chomping down on them.

"How can you eat? You just ate a big ass breakfast less than an hour ago" Quil asked. I shovelled in a bout six chips at once, Jake and Embry laughed at me.

"And your point? No doubt you ate Jake's food for breakfast too and your eating."

"Yeah but we're growing men" Quil stated proudly puffing his chest out, I rolled my eyes and we laughed at him.

"You do realise I'm practically the same height as you? Sorry if I'm not a 'lady'; go find yourself a damsel in distress for all I care." He reached his hand into the bag knocking mine out the way. "Your doing a fine ass job of really fucking pissing me off you know" I ground out.

"Jake said you were cool and funny, seems like your just a bitch to me" he stated nonchalantly, okay the mother fucker had done it now. I stood up and punched the prick in the face; hearing the crunch under my hand was music to my ears.

"Get the fuck up and come outside, I don't want to get blood all over billy's house" he stumbled up and went to punch me; I ducked and elbowed his back making him stumble forward.

"Quil I think you should go" Embry stated calmly while I felt my whole body tingle and burn. He stumbled out the door to the front yard and I followed a few steps before Jake grabbed my arm. His face looked so torn, he was begging me to drop it.

"Damn, why'd you have to be so freaking adorable right now. Urgh, fine I won't kill the prick but I'm still going to shout at him" he smiled and let me go outside where Quil was holding his nose crouched on the floor over his sick. That nasty; I sighed audibly.

I helped him up "Look dude I'm sorry for the nose. Ok, maybe I'm not but I want us to be friends okay?" he grunted a whatever.

"I'm trying to be fucking nice, I'm actually pretty fucking awesome. But when pricks like you spout shit, added to the fact I got up before the fucking sun to come see Jake; I'm going to get annoyed. Sure I wanted to meet you guys, your Jake's friends and I know your close and shit but seriously who the fuck do you think you are?!?" my voice became progressively louder, the hot tingles shooting across my skin.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Quil exclaimed, I felt the anger displace to be replaced by shame. Tears flowed over down my face and I sunk to the floor sobbing silently.

"I don't know" I muttered. He crouched down and put his hand on my back patting it awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Just _please_ stop crying" he grabbed my hand to pull me up and flinched. "Whoa! Are you feeling okay?"

"Apart from my crazy ass mood swings and the fact I'm sat on dirt; I'm just peachy" I murmured.

"Your burning up" Quil stated.

"I'm fine" I shrugged

"Jake, your woman's crying!" he called, within seconds I was being lifted into Jake's arms. I clung to him and buried my face in his neck while he rubbed circles on my back.

"Hey, what's up?" he whispered.

"I'm a freak" I sobbed.

"Yeah but a really cute one" I laughed between tears I slapped his arm lightly.

"Do you think we should take her over to Sue's?" Quil asked "She has a fever or something" Jake put his hand against my head.

"Now you mention it, you are feeling really warm" I laughed once.

"I'm warm so you want to take me some place? Quil's nose is still broken, it needs resetting"

"It's ok, Sue trained to be a nurse for a while she can fix his nose. It's okay babe" he whispered rubbing my back; I realised I'd started silently crying again. I sighed and nodded letting him carry me on his back.

"This is _sooo _not the best way to make a good first impression on people. Everyone you know will hate me" I whined.

He chuckled "No one's going to hate you Lexi"

"So…_your _woman hmm?" he spluttered a cough and his step faltered slightly.

"Oh…erm…no..well…" I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's cool" I smiled; it quickly faded when we turned down a worn path to see another house. Quil and Embry were trailing behind us. "I decided I am actually properly sorry Quil, I must be PMS-ing or something" I chuckled turning my head to look back at him.

"Apology accepted; the view is worth the nose" The view? I saw where he was looking.

"Seriously what is wrong with you? Quit looking at my ass!" he sighed dejectedly.

"If I have to"

"Yes you do!" Jake growled. I giggled and kissed his neck.

"That's still hot" I mumbled placing a few more kisses across the newer bite mark; his hands tightened around my thighs.

"We're here"

"Yey!" I shrieked jumping of his back skipping to the door and knocking twice, bouncing slightly on the spot. The door creaked open to a quite tall youngish boy around 14. He stared at my chest for a few seconds before I whistled "Yo Seth, I'm up here" he blushed and called his mum. A short stumpy woman came to the door, she looked me up and down and frowned a little bit. Ok, that's just uncalled for. I turned my head to see the three boys walking slowly up towards the house "Jakey the lady's looking at me. she's scary" I fake whispered he rolled his eyes and jogged up putting his arm around my waist.

"Hey Mrs. Clearwater can you reset Quil's nose please it's kinda broken. Oh and Lexi has this weird fever."

"I thought I told you boys to stop play fighting all the time" she scolded, I grinned and put my hand up.

"My bad… I said sorry though!" I heard Billy chuckled and peered over sue to see Billy sat at a table with, I assume, Harry and Charlie playing cards.

"What did she do this time?" Charlie asked while we were ushered into the smallish kitchen. I looked down at my shoes.

"Erm I might've punched Quil in the face" I mumbled.

"Come on sweetheart let's go to the bathroom, get you cleaned up" Sue said dragging Quil upstairs.

"Why exactly did you punch him in the face?" asked Harry.

"Well I already nearly beat him up for this comment about my car skills and then he leaves, comes back calls me a bitch. So I kinda lost it and punched him in the face. Billy really sorry if I got his blood on your couch; I kicked him outside but I'll clean it up." he chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Okay it's almost finished but I ran out of surgical tape so I need you to run over to Emily's and get some; she's closest"

"Mmm, free muffins" I drooled; everyone looked at me strangely. "What? I'm hungry and I hear hers are pretty much the best on the Rez" everyone mumbled an agreement.

Me, Jake and Embry walked the short five minute walk to Sam and Emily's until I realised; Sam. We might have an issue here. "Erm knock and check if Sam's here" I whispered to Jake who went to knock; it swung open to a huge beast of a man with a stern look on his face. He stared me down till I squeaked out a tiny "Hi" and a little wave. Man this dude is scary; okay hold your ground, I coughed. "Sup Sam can we have some surgical tape for Sue she's fixing Quil's nose and she told us to come ask Emily for some." Emily walked to the door and walked around Sam slapping his arm and telling him to be nice - haha told. She turned to me and I couldn't help myself. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed looking at Emily's face; she cringed and Sam growled. I glared at him "If you let me finish you over grown…never mind. I was going to say is: Oh my god your so pretty!" I squealed towards the end and bent down a little for a hug. "Why are you with big bad, you could do ten million times better" I teased looking at Sam, she giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What did you need?"

"Some medical tape please" Jake spoke up having a miniature stare down with Sam; I rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessing your going with the lame ass 'wait and see'; freaking people out stalking them, honestly." I rolled my eyes and walked in sitting at the small table grabbing a muffin from the plate "You mind Em?" she shook her head and motioned to continue. "Oh god, these are sooo good!" I moaned. They had to be some of the most amazing muffins I have ever tasted. I turned and offered one to Jake who was still staring at Sam "Jake he's not going to bite you. You're not a dog are you Sam?" I asked with a smirk. "Now sit down, you should be friends" I commanded pulling his t-shirt into the seat next to me.

I saw Sam breath in deeply then cringe and give me a death glare. Before I knew it I was pinned against the wall with a extremely pissed of Sam growling at me. My feet couldn't reach the floor and I was gasping for breath. "Put me the fuck down!" I hissed I saw Jake and Embry shaking, shit they cant phase yet they have a year. "Fuck Sam they're going to phase put me _down!"_ I brought my knee to his crotch and we fell to the floor, I planted a solid kick in his gut. "Jake Embry get outside" they were still staring at Sam "NOW!" they ran out into the yard. I kicked him again and saw Emily whimper, crying against the wall near the bottom of the stairs; tape clutched in her hand. I walked slowly over to her and she backed away. "I am so sorry Emily, I'm not going to touch you okay? Sam's fine you've seen him heal right? Just go sit in the living room while I have a little talk to Sam about manners" she nodded blankly and scuttled off to the living room.

Sam had got up and was giving me a death glare; his form trembling. "I swear to god Sam if they phase right now I'm going to seriously kick the crap out of you; what the fuck were you thinking!?!" I screamed in his face.

"You smell like leech" he spat.

"And your a prick, what's your point? You were going to what hmm? Kill me because there's a trace of vampire on my clothing; are you an idiot I'm clearly human!"

"Are you sure?" he ground through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck do you mean 'am I sure'?"

"You don't smell human."

"Well I breath and have blood so that qualifies for human, you sure you don't have a blocked nose?" he scoffed.

"No but you have a no scent; the only things I can smell on you are leech and a little bit of Jacob."

"Well that's just dandy; doesn't mean you have to assault me in the middle of your house. What would you have done if Jake got so pissed he phased; Emily could have died! You were basically killing your self with that little stunt." he grunted and I rolled my eyes.

I picked up the tape of the counter and stormed out to see Embry and Jake pacing outside. Jake ran up and spun me around in a hug then put me down, Embry then gave me a bear hug.

"What the hell was that about?" Jake demanded.

"Just Sam being a prick; biting the hand that feeds him. I swear he is so dense; you try to help the guy and he throws it back in your face. Idiot. Anyway I got the tape so lets go" I jumped onto Jake's back his temperature against mine felt warm - he was close. "I'm so sorry" I whispered into his neck.

When we got back to the Clearwater's I kicked of my trainers and Billy rolled up to me and motioned for me to follow him. We went out onto the back porch.

"Sam called while you were gone" was all he said, I groaned.

"He wanted to apologise for assaulting me and nearly making Jake and Embry phase before they should; effectively ruining there chance at education because they'll have to run patrol from then on - missing a load school?" I asked with fake enthusiasm, Billy face looked grim as he glanced back to his son through the house then sighed.

"No, he wants me to tell you not to come back on the Rez, if you're fraternising with the enemy its dangerous to our people. You know too much" he said solemnly.

"Billy!?! How can you let him say that, your more chief than him; he's not even true alpha! It's not first come first served!"

"I'm sorry honey"

"NO!" I shouted tears streaming down my face "I finally have friends a-and Jake. You, you can't do this. Please" I begged sobs racking through my body. "There not even your enemy. You've got everything wrong, you don't even understand your own damn legends. I made friends and now I can't come here just because they can't." I sobbed. "I'm not Cullen or vamp you can't do this" my emotions quickly turned to anger "You can't! You have no right!" I screamed sprinting across the garden; twigs scratching my feet.

I felt the heat scorch and spread across my body, collecting in my chest. I felt my body stretch and contract, thousands of hairs spiking through my skin then I was on all fours. NO! I'm not Quileute I'm not going to be a wolf and have to take orders from some wannabe alpha ass wipe!

"LEXI!" I turned to see Billy sat in his chair on the porch, but my vision was acuter and I could pick up on the detail in the denim of his trousers. I tried to talk back but I heard a growl. Only it didn't sound like a growl, more a roar? All of a sudden the pain of whatever the hell happened hit me like a wrecking ball and I fell down whimpering. My whole body ached and throbbed; what do I do? Calm down, okay breath he he-ho he he-ho. Not helping, this hurts so fucking bad.

_Stop whining, it's not that bad._

Sam?

_Nope, the names Paul._

Urgh, great now fuck off I'm trying to phase back.

_Chill. And people think I'm bad? Just think happy thoughts._

I started picturing a silver wolf and me biting a chunk out of his side, then kicking it's face in. When I felt the tingle recede out of my body and I was laid there on the floor in nothing but my birthday suit.

"That's your idea of happy thoughts?" an arrogant voice asked. I grabbed my dirty checkered shirt that I threw off me as I was running and wrapped it around my waist. Moving my hair to cover my chest before I turned around to glare a Paul

"Your not supposed to have even phased yet, it should've been a few more months" he shrugged and grabbed my wrist, I flipped his body and elbowed his gut. "Don't. Touch. Me. _Ever_. Got it?" before I stormed back to Billy's house through the woods.

I climbed in through Jake's window; his room was a mess. I started rummaging through his draws before I found a pair of clean black boxers and a oversized t-shirt.

I groaned walking into the kitchen grabbing some pretzels outs of the top cupboard and a bottle of coke out the fridge. I turned around to see Sam, Billy and a really old dude; ahh Old Quil "Leave me alone Sam or I swear to god I will rip off every limb you have and shove them down our throat. Tell Jake I'll drop off his…oh no I'm banned from the Rez aren't I? I'll get Charlie to bring them down. Don't know you Old Quill so see ya never I guess. I'll be off now" I said as I walked out the house preparing myself for a long ass walk. In the rain- just great.

"**Stop**" I heard Sam say, his voice had a deep authoritative tenor to it.

"Oh, my god! Are you actually trying to pull some Alpha crap on me? Go fuck yourself; I'm not one of your wolf bitches and you banned me from the Rez remember. So go die in a hole!"

"Lexi" Billy begged, I sighed.

"Now I know where Jake gets it from, I swear he could get me to do anything" I muttered "Fine, but for Billy not for that" I said motioning to Sam. He smiled at me his age showing through the lines that weathered his face. I turned and sat back down in a chair, chugging half of my coke. "Go on then"

"What did you mean about the cold ones not being our enemy?" Billy asked, I sighed.

"It's not that they aren't your enemy it's the fact that _it_ goes on about being born to kill them and it pisses me off" Sam growled when I said it, I just smirked at him.

"We _are _made to kill them" he growled.

"Wrong. You should listen to me you know. You, well shifters, were made to protect the Rez. Seeing as the Cullens aren't an actual threat the are not your enemies." I said "Think about it. The legends; Spirit warriors were there before cold ones. It was just for defence. Then the whole wolf thing was just because that chief dude got stabbed in the back by his brother or whatever who stole his body to become chief. Then he met that wolf, got pissed and turned into a man - shape shifters are made. Done. It was after the other tribe had those deaths cold ones were wandering around near the tribe. Originally shifters were just to protect; not just against cold ones - just in general." I stated casually. Old Quil and Billy were shocked and I could see there minds working. Sam looked pissed and about to fursplode everywhere.

"I am not listening to an overgrown house cat!" Sam shouted, trembling.

"A what?" I asked laughing.

"When you phase you turn into a rather large Bobcat, Lynx type animal honey" Billy said nicely giving a quick 'shut up or get out' glare at Sam.

"Oh!" I said my mouth forming an 'O' shape. "Hehe Lexi the Lynx; sounds like a kiddies book." I giggled to myself. Billy shook his head. "Maybe you should listen to me seeing as I'm trying to help and all. I bet you didn't tell Leah about imprinting either?" his face hardened "I'll take that as a no. Why'd you have to be such a prick, I know it sucks to be you; you would have had a normal life and everything. Then the gene kicks in and BAM giant ass wolf. But god dude your nineteen lighten up a bit." I said getting up to rummage through the fridge, hmm eggs again or cheese toastie? I grabbed some cheese and the bread and went about making a batch of cheese toasties. Billy chuckled when I sat down with 4 toasties.

"I see you share the wolves appetite"

"Oh. I guess; it's only one more than usual" I said shrugging, causing Old Quil to laugh. "So any ideas why I turn into a Lynx or whatever?" I asked shovelling in more food. They all shook their heads "Helpful" I muttered. "Did Jake or Embry…?" I asked Billy, he didn't respond. "It's sped it up hasn't it? Jake wasn't supposed to change till next year!" I screamed into my hands "He has another year of being normal" I murmured to myself.

"Why do you say it like that? Like you know?" Old Quil asked, I smiled.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely" I glared at Sam "I kinda know the future for the next couple of years. Only me being here kinda changed things up, because I swear Jared and Paul weren't phased by now. So yeah I know a lot of things and I wanted to help so I gave dip shit here a phone call and what does he do? He ignores every helpful word I say" he scoffed and I stood up ready to rip out his eyes and stuff then up his nostrils.

"Lexi" Billy warned, I let out a harsh breath giving him one last glare before I sat down.

"You can't honestly believe her; she says Leah will phase and Embry?"

"Are you calling me a liar? I can do a lot worse than what happened to Quil, I actually liked him." I put my hands flat on the table and let out a shaky breath. "I want to talk to the elders _alone,_ I don't give a crap if your chief by default" I spat looking at the table.

"I will do no such…"

"**Leave now!**" I whispered my voice had a weird tenor to it and Sam stumbled backward out the door. I let out a breath, calming myself trying to ignore the tingles gathering at the base of my spine. "Okay, now I don't want to kill anyone in the room. Please continue."

"So are you a psychic?" Billy asked, I shook my head.

"No. I can't just tell you everything I know though, so please don't ask. Basically I read it. That's all I told the Cullens, that's all I'm telling you. What time is it please?"

"Around one, oh I brought your trainers over from Sue's" Is that all? This day has been royally fucked.

"Thanks, can I go sleep please? My body aches." Billy nodded and I made my way to Jake's room falling on his bed; snuggling deep into his sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, they're awesome :D More links to outfits on profile - enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters not mine**

* * *

I woke up to Charlie shaking me, "Come on kiddo we gotta get you home." I groaned and got up, he looked sceptically at my clothes.

"Oh erm I fell in the woods and my clothes got ruined" he looked sceptical but bought it as I pulled my trainers on. I followed him out the house waving to Billy and got into the cruiser.

When we got home I grunted a hello to Bella and headed up for a hot shower; which didn't feel that hot. I then got ready for bed in a haze. I was overheating and ached everywhere; I hit the pillow and was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up sweating to a knocking on the front door, I groaned. It was around ten so Bella and Charlie were presumably out; as I couldn't hear any heartbeats in the house. I rubbed my eyes pulled on my slippers and trudged downstairs. I flung the door open and walked back into the kitchen pouring myself a cup of coffee; leaning against the counter as I drank. After chugging another cup and stuffing a cereal bar in my mouth I looked up to see Quil, Embry and Jake stood at the entrance to the kitchen with their jaws hanging, openly staring at me.

"What?" I asked Jake, his eyes trailed over my body; I looked down. I was wearing some grey short style underpants and a cropped grey t-shirt. "Oh right never seen girls before, got it" I rolled my eyes and turned around to get the cereal box out the cupboard when I felt two warm arms circle my waist.

"If your not Jake be prepared to loose those hands" I threatened. His lips feathered against my neck and I leaned back into him while his fingers rubbed circles on my hips. He spun me around and lifted me onto the counter; my legs wrapped around his waist while his lips pressed against mine. My fingers wound into his hair and I tugged his face closer, earning a low groan from him. His hands danced up my sides up to the edge of my top. My body trembled as his finger went higher up my ribcage leaving fiery trails behind; until he hit we my bra should've been. He groaned then pulled away for air giving me an amused expression. I just smirked and hopped of the counter.

"So what are you fine gentlemen doing here this fair morn?"

"Well it's your birthday tomorrow, but seeing as it's a school day we thought we'd stop by today." Jake said. My eyes bugged out.

"Tomorrow!?!" I screeched, Embry chuckled at me.

"You don't know when your own birthday is?"

"Oh, guess not." I mumbled "Let me go get changed then we can go do something?"

"Do you have to?" Quil asked, I hissed at him then stormed upstairs. I peered out the window and saw it was snowing slightly; I groaned. It must be cold today, I'm going to have to where warm clothes or people will think I'm weird. I rummaged through some draws until I found an outfit that looked warm even if it wasn't. I grabbed a grey cardigan, my jeans, Uggs, scarf and some fingerless mitten things. I brushed my hair and put my beanie on; applied a bit of make up and ran downstairs.

"Okay, all ready. Where are we going again?" I called down the stairs as I went down.

"SURPRISE!" People jumped out screaming. Bella had brought Angela and the others from the group at school. Charlie had brought Billy, Sue, Harry and Old Quil. I grinned and ran up to Charlie and Bella giving them a hug.

"This is so awesome, thanks!" Charlie chuckled and patted my back.

"Happy birthday lil' sis" Bella grinned and hugged me again. "We thought we could have a party now because it's school tomorrow."

"Is there cake?" I asked with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, Angela walked over and gave me a hug.

After everyone wished me happy birthday and some gave me little presents; the only person I had yet to get a birthday hug from was Jake. I set out on a mission to find him and ended up upstairs.

"Jake?" I called out.

"In here" he called from my room. I opened the door to see Jake sat at the bottom of my bed with a small box wrapped up with a bow. I grinned and bounded over to him standing in between his legs.

"You didn't need to give me a present" he smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How can I not get my…" he paused not knowing what we were.

"Girlfriend" I grinned, finishing his sentence earning a smug grin back.

"A present" he continued handing me the little box.

"Hey, you realise I'm officially older than you now" I smirked, he rolled his eyes.

"Just open it; now it's not much but.." I opening the box and a smile spread across my face.

"It's beautiful" I whispered touching the wolf shaped dream catcher and turquoise stone.

"You know how our tribe think wolves protect our people? Now it can protect you, it was my mom's " I flung my arms around his neck and pushed him back onto my bed.

I trailed kisses up his neck until I reached his lips, pressing mine firmly against his. "Thank you _sooo_ much, I love it" I murmured between kisses. He rolled us over so he was on top and my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and pulled away to leave kisses down my neck, he bit down causing me to grind into him. He ran his tongue over the bite mark sucking lightly, making my body tremble under him. I needed his lips back so I pulled him back up to mine and kissed him even more feverishly. His bit down gently on my bottom lip and I moaned into the kiss.

"Now _that_ is basically porn" I growled at Quil who was now standing in the doorway chuckling.

"I swear down Quil you've got two seconds to get the fuck out!" I hissed.

"I'd love to but it's cake time and I got sent to find the almost birthday girl" me and Jake both groaned out of annoyance and got up. Walking downstairs holding hands, I was met by a few studying glances. I blushed and looked down pulling Jake closer behind me, I felt him tighten his arms around me waist.

"Someone mention cake?" I grinned, feeling more confident. Charlie studied me and Jake then shrugged walking into the kitchen motioning for me to follow him; so glad the dad already likes then boyfriend. I sat in front of the biggest cake I had ever seen, the icing was at least and inch thick. "This cake looks _sooo _good, but what's everyone else going to eat?" I asked Bella seriously, she rolled her eyes.

"Just blow out the candles" I took a deep breath and blew out the candles then proceeded to cut myself a huge chunk of cake.

"Lexi, you'll be sick if you eat that much" Bella warned, I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly." I said shoving the cake into my mouth.

After eating three monster portions of cake, to everyone's amazement, I collapsed into the couch with a sigh closing my eyes and patting my stomach.

"Best. Birthday. Ever. Isn't that right food baby?" I cooed rubbing my stomach. I felt the couch dip and could tell it was Jake; shifter senses are helpful sometimes. I shuffled across and pressed myself under his arm.

"You having fun?" I nodded into his chest and rubbed my head against him to get comfier. He chuckled "What are you now, a cat?" I laughed awkwardly and sat up kissing him lightly at the side of his mouth.

"You ready for your present kiddo?" Charlie asked from the kitchen. I jumped up lightning quick and grinned nodding my head vigorously. He chuckled and Bella covered my eyes and led me outside. Nearly falling over twice in the process; Bella finally made it to, I assumed, the driveway.

"Ready? Now it's not done yet but you'll be able to fix it no problem" Oh yeah, _she _knew I could fix cars. She took her hands away and revealed a shiny black '67 Chevy Impala with grey racing stripes sitting in the driveway.

My first though was 'Oh my god, it's Dean's car!' my next thought, the one I spoke out loud. "What's wrong with it?" I asked suspiciously. She laughed nervously.

"It kinda doesn't have an engine" she mumbled, I gaped at her.

"At all?" she shook her head wringing out her hands. "No problem, I'm sure I can find an engine _somewhere_" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey at least you have a car now, your permit should arrive tomorrow morning."

"Cool…" the 'Shoes' song by Liam Sullivan that I already had on my phone started blaring out. '

_'Shoes. Shoes. Oh my God! Shoes. These shoes rule, these shoes suck'_

"'Sup Tink?" I said down the phone.

"_It's your birthday tomorrow!?!" _she yelled down the phone.

"Yeah?"

"_You didn't tell me" _she sounded hurt; I walked around to the side of the house.

"I didn't know" I pleaded quietly down the phone.

"_You forgot your own birthday?" _she asked incredulously.

"Not forgot. My real birthday wasn't until July" I whispered.

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"I don't want anyone to hear me and think I'm a complete weirdo… No offence" her laugh tinkled down the phone.

"_None taken but I hope you realise I'm throwing you a party" _she stated.

"Erm… I'm kinda already having one." Plus your birthday party's don't have the best track record, I added mentally. "But once all the Quileute people have gone your welcome to come over. Sam's already pissed with me, I don't need him thinking I'm handing over 'his people' to you for food or something" I rolled my eyes.

"_Sure, can Esme and Carlisle come too? They want to meet you"_

"Erm sure?"

"Lex?!?" Jake called from the drive way "There you are!"

"Gotta go, I'll see you later. Bye." I said hanging up quickly.

"Who was that?" Jake asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, kissing below my ear.

"My other secret boyfriend" I said seriously turning around resting my arms around his neck, he rolled his eyes. "My friend from school, she's coming over later with her family" I smiled up at him as he kissed him gently.

"My dad's looking for you" he rolled his eyes.

"Why?" I groaned, he shrugged. I took his hand and led him back into the house; where I got ambushed by Mike.

"So have you picked a time for our date yet" he asked, I rolled my eyes and turned my head to a pissed off looking Jake. Using my free hand to tilt his face to mine, I kissed him gently then trailed my tongue across his lip deepening the kiss letting Jake's hand wander further down my back. I pulled away and lifted our joint hands to Mike.

"Think my _boyfriend _might have something to say about that you creep, go ask Jessica" I pulled a stunned Jake to the kitchen looking for Billy.

"Did you just kiss me to make a point?" he asked befuddled.

"Yes, why do you have a problem?" I asked sweetly trailing my fingertips up his chest. He pushed me against the counter kissing me feverishly and deeply until I was having actual difficulties standing up my knees they were that weak.

"Hey Billy was looking for you" Quil said from the door opening. I glowered at Quil.

"Do you just follow us around and wait until we start making out to interrupt us?" I hissed, he shrugged and walked out. "I'm going to kill him" I growled.

"Later babe" Jake said kissing me again, lifting me onto the counter. After a few more minutes of heavily making out he pulled away breathing deeply and rested his forehead on mine.

"My dad wanted to talk to you" he breathed out.

"And?" I said pulling his lower lip with my teeth gently, he moaned and kissed me again.

"He sounded kinda serious"

"It's Elders stuff it's bound to be" I murmured, he sighed and stood back running his hand through his long hair.

"Come on, let's go find him" he sighed taking my hand leading me out the back door to see Billy and Charlie chatting on a section of paving against the back wall of the house. Billy looked up to me and smiled telling Charlie he wanted to talk to me. Charlie and Jake both wandered back inside talking about my new car. I walked closer and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I sighed and looked up at Billy waiting for him to talk.

He sighed and shook his head "Sam said" I stood up, turned around and started walking away. "Lexi!" Billy called, I sighed and turned around. "I just have a message, you don't have to listen" I walked back to him and sat on the floor cross legged. "He says your allowed on the Rez as long as you don't talk to the Cullens any more." he spoke as though even he didn't agree with it.

I smiled up at him "You actually listened to me didn't you?" he nodded with a small smile "But Sam still blames them for his phasing?" he nodded again, I let out a breath and straightened my legs. "Is he even considering telling Embry, Jake and Quil?" he shook his head but had a smirk on his face. I grinned "But…say if someone they trusted and wasn't bound by Alpha commands told them and gave a little demonstration…" I trailed off. "Do you by any chance have Sue's number, I would to have a word with Leah before she's completely broken" I programmed the number into my phone.

"Thanks and I'll wait until they're closer to tell guys" I said confidently.

"Sam also told me to inform you he wants you running patrol; he doesn't like having to pull Jared and Paul out of school all the time" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure he hates me until I can lighten his load. Although Bella has told me I need to get a Job" I mulled over. "Tell him sure, but it'll have to be after school and weekend shifts."

"We can't pay you"

"I know, I have money but Bella says I need to have a job like normal people. So now I'm working for the Reservation's Council in the Forest Preservation Sector; it'll explain my dirty-ness." I grinned, he chuckled.

"Sure I'll pass that along. Happy birthday for tomorrow, I think everyone's left so I'll see you soon" he winked and rolled himself inside. I closed my eyes and felt Bella sit down next to me.

"Are you alright?" I turned and gave her a little smile, _Oh I'm far from it._

"Do you know the Quileute tribal legends? Some people think they're stories but every story is based in truth" I told her in brief everything I could remember, giving a much nicer spin on the Cullen section than 'untrustworthy mortal enemies'.

"So they think the Cullens are Vampires?" she asked incredulously, I shrugged.

"Who knows? By the way they're coming over later; Alice insisted" I chuckled "She's pretty forceful for five feet of nothing." She gulped and started shaking nervously.

"All of them?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Edwards nice to you." I consoled, patting her shoulder. She scowled at me then smirked.

"So, you and Jake?" I looked down and blushed. "Getting pretty cosy hmm? Mike was saying…"

"MIKE?!? Oh I'm gunna hurt that boy so hard his children will be bruised" I growled, Bella laughed.

"Calm down Lex it's Mike. So do you like your new car?" I took a deep breath calming myself down.

"Yeah, it's really nice I love it. I can't wait to drive it" I grinned.

"Well you need to build an engine first"

"Oh yeah, 'coz I'm the pro mechanic" I murmured to myself.

"Yeah, sometimes your random obsessions are helpful" she chuckled. I really wish I knew what my other previous 'obsessions' were.

There was a knock on the door, and I could make out Charlie's voice welcoming Carlisle in. "Yey the Cullen's are here!" I squealed jumping up running into the house.

When I stepped into the house I nearly choked, it didn't burn per say just like someone shoved my face into a bowl of syrup. I crinkled my nose at Alice as she hugged my wishing me a happy birthday.

"What have you been doing, rolling around in candy floss?" I asked at I hugged her back, she gave me a puzzled look. "Oh, erm I'll tell you later" I said. I couldn't help but giggle as I walked into the living room to see all the Cullens cramped into the room looking like perfect models and a awkward looking Charlie. Edward gave me a puzzled look, I sent him an image of how funny it looked.

"I suppose it is slightly amusing" he murmured to himself.

"Exactly" I stated poignantly back. "Rose!" I exclaimed giving her a hug; she hugged me back awkwardly patting my back. "Love you too Rose" I grinned. I turned and jumped up on Emmett "YOGI!!!" he ruffled my hair and squeezed me. "Need. Air." His laughed boomed around the room and he put me down. I nodded to Jasper with a smile and stuck my tongue out at Edward getting a eye roll in return.

I span around to the entrance where Carlisle and Esme had finished talking to Charlie briefly. Esme was beautiful and fit the 'House Wife' stereotype to a tee; all she needed was an apron and a tray of baked goods in her hands. She smiled warmly at me I leant down slightly for a hug.

"I always liked you" I whispered "Your awesome, the world's most kick ass mum" I grinned as I pulled away. I turned to Carlisle and smiled shyly. He was after all the big, boss, leader man; I waved timidly and looked down.

He chuckled and hugged me "We have a few things I would like to discuss with you." He spoke with a voice that deserved respect, unlike Sam's who demanded it; you couldn't help but listen to him.

"I figured as much" I mumbled. "Why don't we go outside so people who shouldn't hear can't?" I said motioning to Charlie. "Everyone's hearing's good enough" He nodded and motioned for me to go first - ever the gentlemen. "Edward, be nice to Bella; that includes talking to her" I demanded over my shoulder.

We passed Bella; who scowled at me, must have heard that then. We headed outside and I slouched into a wicker chair after I dusted off the slight snow covering. I looked across at Carlisle as he did the same and I waited for question time round 4.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Bit shorter this chapter; more of a filler. Find out Carlisle's opinion in the matter – enjoy and reviews appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine :(**

* * *

"So you know about what we are?" Carlisle asked from his seat opposite me; I nodded once.

"And a bit of back story" I followed up. "I'm going to try and be helpful but I think if I come out with the whole truth you will want to either A- 'dispose' of me or B- Admit me. So I'm staying away from the how for now." I giggled "Rhymed"

"Edward tells me you claim to have read about us?"

"Yep, that I did"

"Then how is it other people don't know?"

"The book doesn't exist here, I think it's because you do" I pondered "Where I read it you didn't exist" his face pulled together in confusion, I chuckled "Told you we should stay away from the how" he smiled slightly. "Thing is, I'm not supposed to be here. Things have already changed just by me being here. There are three wolves already, they're phasing to soon. Then there's the whole I'm a freak issue..."

"Issue? You mean how you can evade Edward and Alice's abilities? How you have no scent?"

"Yeah the scent bit" I mumbled "I'm kind of a shifter; like the Quileutes, only I'm not a wolf" I explained his brow drew "I've been told I'm a Bobcat or Lynx" I shrugged. Saying it out loud made it even more weird. Sure I can accept six foot five giants that turn into horse sized wolves and vegetarian vampires; but a big ass Lynx? Who comes up with these things, really? His face was screaming shock and he started mumbling to himself.

"I've heard legends but…"

"Oh my god, you know something? Tell me!" I screeched.

"_Sé rún bewerigend sylfum sé wuduwésten." _he whispered to himself. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What?"

"Did you know the Lynx is thought of as the guardian of secrets? Especially when it comes to those secrets that are either obscured by time and space or are completely lost to the world. Lynx roamed northern England and Scotland up until a thousand years ago; the phrase means ' the secret keeper of the forest' in Old English." _(A/N all factual mythology - thank you wikipedia)_

"I don't understand - I'm a secret keeper?" I asked completely confused. "I'm not doing a very good job then" I mumbled, he chuckled.

"Not exactly just that. They say she is a powerful shifter who takes a spirit quest of sorts to gain the knowledge needed to help those she loves"

"Ok that makes no sense what-so-ever" he chuckled again.

"How did you really find out about us?" he questioned.

"I read it"

"Where?"

"Back home…in England" I murmured quietly.

"You are not Bella's sister?" I shook my head.

"She has all the memories of us both but I don't remember anything. I can only fuzzily remember what happened in my life back home; It's getting harder to remember" I mumbled the last part quietly to myself, he nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you remember anything from this, shall we say dimension? Of your life here?"

"Nope, only thing I have is a kind of muscle memory thing; like the fighting and mechanics. I didn't know anything like that before" he hummed thoughtfully to himself. "How did I get here because to be honest it's freaking me out living in a book?"

"I don't think you ever did live in England; I think as you travelled here on the plane your change was becoming imminent. The Lynx took you to find out everything you needed to know"

"So my whole life wasn't real? My mum, dad, friends, school; nothing?"

"I'm sorry to say that is what I think happened."

"I should realise the truth; that there is no spoon huh?" I murmured to myself.

"I don't quite understand that reference"

"Never mind" I sighed. This is way too confusing, my whole life was a cocked up dream quest thing to find out random crap about my sister's future in-laws? "One thing I don't get is everything's changing. Surely it would pointless knowing stuff if it were to just change?"

"The future is never certain; just ask Alice" I close my eyes and rubbed my face letting out a loud sigh.

"This is so fu..messed up Carlisle. I can't cope with this right now, can we go back inside?" I still don't know what happened, how'd I keep my phone, songs, clothes and pictures?

"Of course dear, this is your Birthday party after all" he smiled kindly and stood up as we walked back into the house.

"Some party" I mumbled. I walked through the door to see an extremely on edge Jacob standing in the kitchen glaring at everything in sight; including the toaster. I smiled automatically and wandered over to him. "I thought you'd left" I murmured; as he saw me a smile started tugging his eyes.

He shrugged "Just needed to take dad home is all." He pulled me closer and I smiled at him. I leant my head up a little to lean in and kiss him when my stomach decided to rumble loudly. Jake rolled his eyes and before I knew it Esme was at the stove hovering near me.

"Let me cook you something up dear" she smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine really, I was just going to grab some chocolate bars" she tutted.

"That isn't a very healthy diet is it now."

"Nope; but it's definitely tasty" I grinned "but I'm not going to say no to some home cooked food."

Jacob was on edge and I could see the slight tremors running across his skin. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to a chair sitting on his lap. "You need to relax" I whispered into his neck placing a gentle kiss there. I felt his body slacken a little; however his arms were still caged protectively round me. "I'm safe; they're friends. If you think you can't handle it I could ask them to leave?" I whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to ruin your birthday party Lex, I just have this feeling some thing's not right" he mumbled into my neck

"You'll get used to it" I smiled lightly pulling back to look into his eyes he grumbled incoherently and shoved his face back into my neck. I laughed at him then giggled when his breath tickled my skin. "Quit it, it tickles" I laughed shoving his shoulder slightly. He sighed dejectedly before starting to pull back; he smirked and quickly bit me causing a shiver to run through my whole body and a slight groan. He grinned then stood up bringing me with him. I heard Emmett mumble something like 'I thought biting was our job' before a sharp hit resonated off the walls followed by a loud 'Ow'.

"Thanks Rosalie" I sung happily skipping into the living room. Where the Cullens had taken up the majority of seating space. Bella was sat on the couch awkwardly giving little glances to Edward every now and again, then blushing. I scowled at Edward; he looked like he'd sat on a twig and it was slowly making its way up through his body.

"So what did you get for your birthday?" Alice asked cheerily, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen on the room. My leg was bouncing as I leaned back on Jake who resting against the wall.

I grinned widely "I got the cutest necklace from Jakey and the hottest car I've ever seen; people got me random clothes and bits too" I said matching her constant giddiness. "Oh and chocolate, duh" I stated.

She pouted "What can I get you then?" I laughed and shook my head.

"You don't have to get me anything, you already helped me with that money thing"

"Yeah but that took like five minutes" her eyes went big and she pouted more; I attempted to look away when she whimpered.

My face crumpled "Did you have to be so adorable? I feel like I'm kicking a puppy into a baby's face" I grumbled.

She laughed "It takes talent to be this cute, so what do you want?" I groaned and rolled my eyes leaning further back into Jake.

"A pony" I said sarcastically

"If you want, but I'd need to build a stable as well" she said contemplating how a stable could possible fit in our small backyard.

"Alice, I was joking" I groaned rolling my eyes. All the Cullen's were laughing even Esme from the kitchen who walked in with a platter full of Fajitas. My eyes gazed lovingly at the food waiting to be put into my stomach and I wiped my mouth to catch the drool that had no doubt fallen from my mouth. I took the platter pulling Emmett up easily off the couch, got to put these shifter muscles to use somehow, and sat down in a space big enough for two people.

I started shoved them in my mouth and after I had inhaled three in under a minutes, groaning with pleasure as I went, I took a pause for air; getting disgusted and amused looks from everyone as they stared at me. Most of the non human food eaters were disgusted I could actually put food that tasted like dirt to them in my mouth, Esme looked pleased I was enjoying it and Jake was shaking his head in one of those 'I can't believe you did that' ways.

I licked the food around my mouth "Sorry Jake and Carlisle but I am officially running away with Esme" I said utterly serious. Carlisle laughed and Esme gleamed pride at her accomplishment.

I went to pick up another one when Charlie spoke up "Shouldn't you offer out guest some?"

I looked around the room "Erm... I guess" I muttered, sighing longingly at the food as Bella took the plate away to give one to Charlie and Jake. Charlie eyed it sceptically for a second before taking a bite and nodding approvingly. Jake dismissed the food politely, still looking uncomfortable so I motioned him over to sit with me.

"Hey why don't you scavenge me some parts for the non-existent engine for my birthday present?" I asked bouncing on Jake's lap excitedly with the prospects of driving my car as soon as possible. "It would save me time and mean I get to drive it sooner." Jakes hands stopped me mid bounce. I blushed "Oops sorry" I murmured. Emmett laughed and I glared at him which made him laugh more. "We are so going to spar one day Emmett and you will go down" I grinned evilly.

"Pssh, whatever" Emmett scoffed.

"I think I'm gunna go; it's getting late and I still need to drive back" Jake murmured going to stand up. I turned quickly straddling him and pushing his shoulders back down in the couch pouting.

"Can't you stay any longer?" Jake looked uncomfortably around at everyone staring at our compromising position.

"Not really babe" I pouted even more, he chuckled and kissed my bottom lip standing up and depositing me on the floor.

"Fine" I huffed "Oh wait I got you something"

"It's supposed to be your birthday party not mine, you already gave me the part I needed yesterday" he groaned.

"Yeah but this gift is more for me anyway" I grinned and dragged him upstairs pushing him on the bed as I rummaged through some draws until I found it.

"Aha! Here" I said thrusting the chunky mobile phone towards him.

"You go me a phone? I can't take this" he said trying to give me it back; I put on the puppy eyes.

"Come on it's on contract; all paid for. Now I can talk to you without waking Billy up. I put some numbers in and ringtones" he groaned and shoved it roughly in his pocket.

"Fine but I don't want anything else from you"

"You sure about that?" I whispered going to stand in front of him.

"LEXI QUIT HUMPING YOUR MAN!" Rosalie screeched up the stairs; I groaned and backed up.

"CAN EVERYONE STOP FUCKING INTURUPTING US _EVERY_ TIME!" I screamed louder downstairs.

"ALEXANDRIA!" Charlie bellowed.

"SORRY!" Jacob chuckled softly behind me and I slapped his chest lightly and sighed. "I'll see you around?"

"Course" he murmured pulling me into body melting kiss.

"Mmmm" I moaned into the kiss pulling him in deeper; it should be illegal for him to be _that _good at kissing.

"I gotta go, I'll call you?" I nodded as he pecked my nose and ran downstairs.

"Later Chief, Bella" he called as he ran out of the house.

I hopped down the stairs to see Emmett stood at the bottom; arms crossed, eyebrows wiggling.

"Well well, little Lexi all grown up ay?" I rolled my eyes.

"First; I'm not little I'm nearly 6 foot. Secondly we haven't done anything...yet"

"Yet?" he asked quirking one eyebrow.

"Yerp" I said popping the p, he chuckled and ruffled my hair, dislodging my hat. "Where's everyone else?" I asked irritated; flattening my hair and straightening my hat out.

"The parents are talking in the kitchen. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie went to find your present at home and Edward is trying not to stare at Bella" _Edward you turd talk to her; you know you want to. _He shot me a glare as we entered the living room I laid across the whole couch putting my feet on Bella's lap.

"What are you two love birds talking about then?" I asked picking up the plate of Fajitas still mostly uneaten. I took a bite; they were cold. I shrugged and shovelled the rest in.

"Nothing" Bella mumbled looking down her hair covering her face shyly; I scowled at Edward.

"Really? Strange seeing as you have so much in common."

"Like what?" Edward asked sharply, I bit back a growl.

"Like reading, or thinking you know it all" I smirked when Bella's gaze shot to me scowling.

"Oh no sorry just Edward who thinks he knows it all" I rolled my eyes and carried on eating.

"That sounds like a lovely idea; Alice will be very happy" Esme spoke warmly as she joined us in the living room.

"Alice is always happy" Emmett chuckled.

"Unless the shop's are closed" I added with a grin.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked stiffly, my face pulled in confusion.

"About what?"

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Alice chirped running through the front door and hugging Charlie. He chuckled and awkwardly patted her back.

"You girls need to make some _female _friends while you're here" Charlie said directing his comment at me.

I pulled an overly shocked face "Moi? But I thought you liked Jake?" pouting slightly.

"I do, doesn't mean I want to be a grandpa" he grumbled, I giggled and jumped up patting his head.

"Don't worry I'm still the sweet little angel I always was" I grinned while he scoffed, so I stuck my tongue out at him. "Anyway, I'm beat so I'm going to bed" I saluted everyone and turned on my heel towards the stairs. Rosalie grabbed my hand and stopped me with a smile.

"Your present should be fitted by tomorrow" she said with a wink. Releasing me to go upstairs and get some shut eye before school tomorrow and my first day 'at work'. That's going to be one huge barrel of laughs.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Been a while I know, had writted half a chapter then had a major block but didn't want to post such a small chapter. Fiinshed it of this week though and felt it was a good size ;) hope you like it and it was worth the wait, that is if people are still bothering to read it. Link for outifts on my profile.

Normal Disclaimer and enjoy...

* * *

I opened my eyes to be surrounded by a neon yellow. "Ahhh what the fuck!" I screamed loudly flaying my arms around, I heard Bella open my door. She sighed, reached and pulled off the post-it note handing it back to me with an eye roll and leaving. I looked at the note: _Happy Birthday, enjoy your new engine. Love from the Cullens x_

"Nice" I said with a smile grabbing my clothes with a specific look in mind and having a quick shower. I rummaged through my newly aired selection of playsuits a pushed a strapless into my rucksack for 'work' with a bungee cord and ran downstairs.

"Bella I'm so hungry" I groaned sitting at the table.

She rolled her eyes and put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me then dropped a letter with my name on it next to me. "Happy birthday" she said merrily with a kiss on my forehead. I inhaled the food, grabbed some toast and gulped some coffee down. I opened the letter to see my licence; the chief certainly knows how to pull some strings.

"I'm taking my car today by the way" I grinned at Bella.

"Already? Don't you need an engine?"

"Nope, Cullens got me one. Rose probably fitted it last night" I waved her off hoping to discourage any questions and so I could eat some more food. I pulled on my heeled boots and ¾ biker jacket and threw my backpack in the back seat. I started the car and hoped to God my body knew how to drive. Simple enough right - clutch, gear change, simple. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was driving along the road.

"Hells yeah" I said turning up 'Too much too young - The Specials' so it was blaring out the speakers and speeding down the road to school. I love driving, definitely my new favourite pass time, and this car is a hell of a lot faster than Bella's hunk of scrap metal.

I pulled up in a free space and got out my car. I spotted Bella talking to Mike and a few others and started walking over to her talking off my sunglasses as I went. Bella spotted me and started laughing.

"What are you doing?" she asked through strangled breaths.

"Walking in slow motion for effect - obviously" I stated with an eye roll. I caught Mike eye raping me again so I glared at him and he averted his eyes awkwardly. "I'm gunna go say thanks" I said to Bella nodding to the Cullens Volvo, she nodded but her eyes were whimpering 'don't leave me'.

As I walked over Emmett chuckled "Nice" motioning to my top that read 'fangs are fantastic'.

"I thought so" I laughed "My silent thanks, plus what a better outfit to turn up to work in?" I laughed Edward decided to stop staring at Bella and joined in the conversation.

"How's that going to work out, talking to us and them?" I shrugged in response.

"I think the guys will be alright; Sam's being a jerk but I think it's because he finds me a threat. Still begging me to help though" I muttered with an eye roll.

'_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolfWho's afraid of the big bad wolf, we aint afraid yeah we aint afraid, uh..' (- B5)_

'Hey Samuel' I answered into the phone, I heard Emmett's bellowing laugh and chuckled to myself. I love picking personal ring tones - makes life so much more entertaining.

'_Your still running a shift after school?' _Sam stated, I bit back a hurricane of smart ass remarks.

'It seems I don't really have a choice, I'll drive down after school. Where am I going?'

'_I suppose you should come to mine and Emily's home' _wow - he sounded _so_ pleased about that.

'I remember the way, how is she?' I asked, we didn't really part on the best of terms.

'_She's fine' _he ground out.

'Sorry for asking. Who am I running with, what's happening?'

'_We'll discuss it when you get here'_

'Whatever, fine. Later' I hung up and pocketed my phone with a sigh noticing the Cullens watching me curiously.

"So when are you asking Bella on a date Edward?" I asked with a grin, he scowled and carried on skulking against the car. I turned to Alice and she gave me a knowing grin. "Nice. Well, see you guys later I guess. Thanks for the engine; I haven't looked at it yet but I assume it's pretty hot if Rosalie had anything to do with it" I said with a smile in her direction and walked to find Bella in the crowd of people.

"So…tired" I groaned into the table as I slumped next to Bella at dinner. People kept asking me about the Cullens, my car, Jacob, Edward - I was sick of it.

"Why don't you go sit with the Cullens" Lauren spat harshly, I growled and looked up.

"I'm not trying to bone Edward or anything so back off" I glared at her and she shut her mouth. I ate the questionable food in front of me and downed a bottle of water. "I've got work tonight so I'll be home a lot later" I said to Bella stealing some fries off her plate.

"You got a job?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah? Down at the Rez, working for the council. Finding out my shifts tonight, got a feeling it'll probably be everyday after school if I'm honest - and weekends" I grumbled.

"I know I said get a job but I didn't mean all the time" I rolled my eyes at her face plastered with concern; it's not like I really had a choice.

"It's fine Bells don't worry, I'll be fine" I smiled and listened to the idle chatter than was going on around the table.

I trudged out of Spanish in a mood; Emmett slung his arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair as we exited the school. I hissed and swatted his hand away.

"What's up your butt?" he asked chuckling.

"I have to run around the woods" I stated plainly; I was sure I would probably like the running part but the fact I was doing it for Sam - not so much. "And he's going to be pissed if I bring eau de Emmett into his house" I said shrugging his arm from around me. He put on a fake pout and held his hand over his heart.

"Lexi, how could you. I thought we had something?" I laughed and punched his arm.

"Shut up" he flinched back from my punch. "Oh my gosh did that hurt?" I squealed excitedly.

"No" he said stubbornly rubbing his arm a little, I squealed again.

"It did! Hey it means you can have a fair fight. I can't: see your next move, hear your next move or make you feel like your going to do something wrong. Oh or moan if you ruin my clothes. WE are so having a fight this weekend." I grinned then sighed. "I'm off to meet my impeding demise now, see ya" I waved getting into my car, shooing people away from it and pealing out the car park to La push.

I timed myself; 20 minutes - not bad. I took a deep breath a got out of my car. I walked up to the quaint house disguising the wolfs den within. Okay that's enough of that - I'm psyching myself out. I took a deep breath and went to knock on the door when it opened; in the doors place stood Sam. His expression read pure business.

"Can't a girl knock nowadays?" I said laughing nervously he stood there staring me up; I fidgeted under his harsh gaze.

"Come in" he said steelely stepping out the way, I creeped round him and shuffled my feet. I hate interviews and Sam is one hard ass boss; he was still glaring at me. I took a deep breath to try and centre myself.

"So…" I said looking around the inviting home around me, flower patterns and lace curtains galore. "Nice place you got here" I said awkwardly brushing my finger across the embossed wallpaper.

"Sit" Sam commanded I rolled my eyes and pulled up a chair at the table. Emily walked down the stairs into the kitchen and smiled politely.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked quietly, for some reason I glanced to Sam for permission. Really? I need permission to eat now?

I sighed "I'm good Emily, I'm sure your tired of cooking all the time anyways" I relaxed back into the chair; Sam glaring at me. "Come off it Sam I'm not going to hurt you or anything" his eyes shifted to Emily and back to me quickly. "Oh my god! You think I'm going to hurt _her_? Are you insane in the membrane? I'm not a fucking mass rapist or anything; I get that you don't trust me and there's nothing to say I'm not a spy or anything" his eyes hardened I rolled my eyes "I'm not a spy! Listen I'll run patrol, no idea if I'll be any good if a bad guy comes around - but I'll try my best to rip them to shreds and burn the pieces. Okay?"

"I don't trust you but things would be easier with another person on patrol, doesn't mean I have to like it"

"I swear you were more fun in the books" I mumbled getting up and stretching.

"What?"

"Nothing" I sighed "When am I on, bearing in mind I can't skip school; police chiefs daughter and all that" I said pointing to myself.

"Paul and Jared are out now, you can run with them to learn the route and then you can run a shift after school everyday and alternate mornings and afternoons at weekends" he stated.

"Please?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your supposed to say please, manners are free" he growled slightly while I smiled brightly, standing my ground.

"Please" he grounded out harshly.

"I'd _love _to!" I sang getting up "Can I change real quick?" I asked politely with a cheesy grin.

"Your going patrolling" he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"I can't exactly carry all this around can I?" he huffed.

"Bathroom's upstairs on your right" I grinned and ran to my car, grabbed my bag a rushed to get changed.

I hopped down stairs in my navy playsuit and hugged Emily who was stood in the kitchen stirring some food she squeaked and I giggled. "You shouldn't have to cook all the time" I fake whispered "thanks for letting me use your bathroom to get changed. Don't tell Sam but this is kinda cool - running about everywhere. I feel like James bond; no wait that doesn't help the 'not a spy' thing. Ohhh; Lara croft!" I laughed and patted her head and she chuckled to herself.

"Just go sweetie before Sam comes back with my eggs" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Eggs hmm?" she laughed and shooed me out.

I skipped out the door and into the woods. "If you go down to the woods today your sure for a big surprise" I sang to myself quietly; it achieved nothing but to freak myself out a little.

Now to try and phase. I paused and smelt around to see if anyone was in viewing distance, slid my clothes down and loosely tied them around my ankle with the cord. It felt weird being naked in the woods but I shrugged it off and thought about anything that made me mad until I felt the tingle collect and bunch in my muscles. I let out a muffled sound as my body coiled and stretched. I arched my back and clawed the ground in front of me.

I heard people in my head and pictures flashed at the back of my mind, they were quiet whispers at first until I concentrated on listening. I could see trees blurring past and hear the conversation.

'_Dude her ass was so fine, I would definitely tap that if Sam wouldn't kill me for it'_

'_Don't kid yourself Paul, you don't have a chance' _an image of my body when I first phased flashed through my mind from Paul '_She is pretty hot man' _I was beginning to wonder why they hadn't heard me; unless it was like with Edward.

'_I'm telling you Jared, her ass was…' _

'_So fine, I'd totally do her too guys. I mean how could you not?' _I asked Jared and Paul, he startled and ran into a tree, I laughed out loud which sounded like a yelped purring to my ears.

'_Who the fuck?' _Paul asked confused.

'_Sam told me to run patrol with you guys' _I said prancing around in a circle stretching my legs. '_But you guys are pretty fast and obviously completely concentrated on the job so…I don't think I'm needed' _I said laughing trotting deeper into the forest. I focused my eyes on looking as far as possible; holy shit I think I saw some fur. I took a breath and froze looking a good few miles out. If I concentrated on Paul and Jared I could hear their underlying thoughts. I could see Paul imagining fucking me and Jared was thinking about roast chicken.

'_Paul! Urgh, I don't need the mental image of boning myself dude' _I cringed and started running in the direction I caught a scent in, it was really…animally?

'_What the hell stay out my thoughts!' _Paul shouted, I could feel his anger and a slight pressure on my brain.

'_Hey, stay out mine. It feels weird' _I found that I wasn't very good at running but repetitive bounces worked. I pounced and jumped in between trees, feeling the warm burn through my muscles as they worked to propel me quickly toward the two wolfs who were stood around near a fallen tree. I jumped up into a large tree then off onto the large silver wolf tumbling us both across the floor. Paul growled and kicked me off him, I tumbled upward and landed on my feet. '_This is fun' _I squealed pouncing again on Paul taking him to the floor, we tumbled and scraped a little until I felt Sam join our head.

'_**Enough'**_ Sam commanded. Paul and Jared fell to the floor I jumped up and started chasing a butterfly. I swatted near it and giggled until I felt a large black wolf slam into my side talking me through a tree. I hissed and swiped at him as he growled and took a low position on the ground. _'What are you doing, I told you to run patrol not fight!' _Sam growled, his thoughts were basically determining my threat to Emily, I rolled my eyes - that's imprinting for you.

'_I only got my claws the other day, I haven't actually used them yet so sorry for testing myself. Paul seemed most likely to fight back.' _He growled at me and I span around in a circle trying to bite my stub of a tail, I caught the fluff in my mouth and fell back on the floor.

'_I though only dogs did that' _Jared asked amused, I mentally shrugged in his direction pawing at the sky. Sam sighed exasperatedly.

'_Phase back everyone it's not like I can hear her thoughts so I don't know if she's lying or not' _Sam, Paul and Jared all phased back in front of my own kitty eyes, they pulled on their shorts and Paul winked at me.

"Like what you see baby?" I walked up to him and rubbed my self against his body and purred a little, then kicked him with my back legs into the dirt, I bounded behind a tree taking a calming breath and phased back. I pulled on my clothing and pocketed the rope walking back out from behind the tree.

"In your dreams Paul" I laughed rolling my eyes and skipping around him. "So… this is fun" I laughed jumping on Jared's back. "You with Kim yet?" I asked Jared over his shoulder patting his cheek then jumping off him. Sam stood arms folded watching me. "Sam" I whined "You can trust me, scouts honour" I said saluting him. I sighed and did a handstand "You put a real downer on things boss man, just so you know." I said upside down. I walked on my hands over the dirt and twigs then fell backwards on my back looking at the sky. I pawed the sky with my hands then sighed dramatically "Totally not the same with fingers." I murmured to myself.

"What is she on?" Jared whispered to Paul who snickered.

"Shut up Jared or I'll tell on you to Kim" I warned.

"Who the fuck's Kim?" Jared asked agitated.

"Erm, have you been back to school yet?" I asked doing a flip thing to get up and dusting myself down.

"No? We don't have phasing down that well yet"

"Oh well doesn't matter then"

"**Alexandria!**" Sam growled I rolled my eyes and skipped over to him and curtsied.

"Yes oh mighty all powerful leader off the world? You do know your scary voice doesn't work on my right?" he scowled at me.

"Can you follow the scent track to run patrol?" he asked semi politely, I sighed and sniffed closing my eyes. I could almost see the different trails of scents from little animals and larger trails of the wolves.

"Yep"

"Just run a few laps and come back to Emily's to pick up your car" I rolled my eyes.

"No problems, see you tomorrow - same time" I ran behind a tree and phased picking up the scent trail and letting my paws pound into the dirt. I took some deep breaths and let my senses pan out through the forest. I couldn't smell, hear, see or feel any dangers apart from a big ass bear a good few miles away.

After running through trees and dirt for too long I was tired, bored and tense. I pulled on my clothes in the woods near Sam's and walked in. I could hear Jared, Paul, Sam and Emily's heartbeats. I knocked and walked in waving in the general area of the kitchen as I went upstairs to change. I wasn't too dirty so I pulled the twigs out my hair and put it up, I washed my face and pulled my clothes on. After grabbing my backpack and traipsing back downstairs I accepted the muffin offered to me by Emily with a hug. "Thanks for the food, bye" I said wearily.

"Awww is the little kitty worn out?" Paul cooed, I hissed at him reflexively.

"**Paul**" Sam warned, I glared at Paul and went out to my car turning on my phone, it was eight and I had a missed call from Jake. I shrugged and made my way over to Jacob's house pulling up and wearily getting out.

I knocked and waited briefly until I heard Jake's staggered footsteps to the door. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes dressed in some boxers and a tight wife beater. When he saw it was me he grinned then looked at himself and blushed; I giggled.

"Were you sleeping?" he shrugged and grabbed my hand pulling me in. "But its only eight?" I said laughing lightly.

"Hey I was tired!" his voice was husky and deep from sleep.

"Well I guess I should go then" I sighed turning to walk out, he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, lifting me up.

"Oh no you don't" he carried me to his room and dropped me on his bed attacking my neck with kisses as he crouched over my body; I groaned and pulled him closer. "How was your first day at work?" he mumbled into my neck biting slightly, sending tingles throughout my body.

"Tiring and dirty; the boss is an ass" I laughed rolling us over so I was straddling him and kissed his full lips hungrily. He traced my lips with his tongue and proceed to lightly run it under the edge of my lip, I moaned slightly and bit his lips playfully tugging it. His hands crept up my sides, slowly dragging up the fabric of my top; as he ran his thumbs in circles across my skin. He traced wet kisses down my jaw and neck sucking lightly on my collar bone as his fingers crept under the edge of my bra. "Not that I'm complaining but what did you call me for?" I asked slightly breathlessly as his fingers rubbed circles on my hip bones. He groaned in annoyance, flipped us around and sat up - I missed his body on mine instantly and sat up pulling my top down.

"Well firstly, happy birthday" I grinned at him at he kissed me sweetly and chastely "Secondly I was just wondering if you'd maybe…" he looked down and took a breath.

"If I'd maybe…?"

"Go on a date with me?" he asked quietly, I giggled and straddled his, now at full mast, lap kissing him feverishly.

"Why'd you sound nervous, 'course I will"

"Jake! Stop jacking off - I don't want to have to… oh hey there honey didn't know you were here" Billy shouted down the corridor until he got to Jake's room with a laundry basket on his lap. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Jake's face was a mixture of embarrassment and anger - oh no not anger I don't want a wolf fursploading in the middle of Billy's house. "Kidding Jakey, you have to do it some where, I know I-" Jake's eyes shot to mine waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"You what?" Jacob probed twisting me under him on his bed, I heard Billy mutter that he'd 'leave us to it then.'

I blushed and squeaked out "Nothing" my phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered quickly.

'Hello?'

'_Where are you?' _Bella screamed down the phone, Jake was nibbling my neck and sucking gently.

'No where' I responded my breathing hitched and Jake's tongue trailed with his lips across my neck.

'_Well hurry up and get back here' _she threatened.

"Stay" Jake whispered into my neck.

'Er…erm. Actually I'm staying here tonight so can you cover?' I said breathlessly.

'_This is the last time, just promise me you won't have sex' _I groaned in frustration.

'Not that I was planning it, or it's your business but sure no sex' Jake's head popped up to look in my eyes his face pouting, I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away.

'_I'll see you at school tomorrow then' _

'Mmm hmm' I mumbled as I ended the call and pulled Jacob's mouth up to meet mine.

Jacob pulled back briefly "So you're staying?" he asked with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, I giggled and pushed his face away getting of the bed and stretching.

"Yep. I have promised Bella though so don't get your hopes up too high." I said as I walked over to Jake's draws and rummaged for a pair of boxer briefs and a large t-shirt that looked pretty plain. "I'm borrowing these by the way, thanks for letting me use your shower" I said with a cheeky grin to Jake, who was still sat on his bed, as I made my way to the bathroom humming to myself. I grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly got a shower scrubbing off all the mud from my skin. After a few minutes under the cool spray I was done, I climbed out the bath and dried off quickly throwing on Jake's clothes and folding up mine from the day. I felt a bit weird without a bra on in someone else's house but I couldn't be bothered to put it back on and Jake's t-shirt was so comfy, it hung loosely and just covered everything up a peek of the shorts showing.

I stumbled sleepily back to Jacob's room the tiring run having caught up to me and pulled opened his door. I looked to see Jake's eyes rake over my body slowly and he groaned lightly, undetectable to the average human. I blushed but smiled, now more shy than before as I crept over to Jake's small bed and sat down.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked quietly as I tugged the bottom of the shirt down nervously.

"I dunno sleep?" Jake asked laughing lightly, I shrugged slightly and got up to walk out. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me around. "Where are you going?" Jake asked puzzled, I fidgeted under his gaze.

"Ermm, to go sleep on the couch?" Jacob frowned "Your bed's small" I mumbled trying to get out of the awkwardness. Realisation dawned on his face as he looked from me to the bed, then finally landing on me again.

"We'll make room" he smiled lightly pulling me to him on the bed, I giggled a little as we bounced. I snuggled up next to him under the sheets my body temperature doing all the work, as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I nuzzled my face into his neck letting his earthy smell wash over me as I fell asleep comfortably.

Warm fingertips trailed slowly up and down my thighs as I came into consciousness, I made to roll over but strong arms caged around me. I panicked and my eyes shot open to see Jake smiling down at me, then yesterday flooded back to me and I burrowed back into his t-shirt. "Go away" I mumbled into his chest, he laughed and pulled my hair off my face.

"You have school and so do I"

"No" I whined pulling my body tighter against him, feeling his own special morning greeting. I giggled and grinded my hips towards his and he groaned slightly.

"Not funny Lex" he groaned, I grinned into his chest.

"What time is it?"

"Early, but I figured you still need to get to school" I sighed and made no effort to move, I trailed my fingers in random patterns on his back.

"Jake?" I asked

"Lexi?" he questioned humorously. I let out a resigned sigh. I really wanted to talk to him about the shifter thing but I can't really blurt out 'yeah by the way your legends are true, people turn into wolfs and fights vamps. Me? Well actually I'm a cat; same difference' he'd probably laugh at me or lock me up.

"You know your tribe's legends?"

"Yeah? How do you?" he questioned sceptically.

"Oh erm, Google. Listen what do you think about them?"

"There just stories, Lexi" he said twisting my hair around his finger.

"So you don't think it would be even a little cool to have all the strength and stuff?" he shrugged.

"I guess, it would suck hiding it all the time though"

"Not if you had someone to hide it with" I mumbled quietly. "I need to get ready I guess." I got up and changed in the bathroom using my finger to brush my teeth with. I pulled on my jeans from yesterday and a fresh pair of boxers I stole from Jake's room, as well as an Seahawks jersey with 'Black' on the back and a number. I redid my hair and washed my face, collecting my dirty clothes from yesterday and putting the clothes I wore to sleep in the hamper.

When I returned to Jacob's room he was pulling his hair back into a low ponytail he turned around and grinned when he saw me. "You know it's a good job I outgrew that shirt" he said coming towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist "Because it looks way hotter on you" he murmured kissing my neck quickly then dragging me to the kitchen. "Breakfast?" he asked, shuffling through his fridge pulling out some milk and orange juice and grabbing a box of cereal out the cupboard.

After eating, I kissed Jake goodbye and slid into my car with a heavy sigh, leaning my head back against the seat. I rummaged through my schoolbag for the mascara and eyeliner and quickly applied some lip balm in the cars mirror. I drove to school weary of the ice and snow that had settled on the road relying heavily on my eyesight to see patches of ice on the road. I pulled up near the Cullens pulling my jacket on over Jakes t-shirt. I could see Alice scowling at my outfit, I just shrugged and smiled innocently. I liked Jakes clothes I felt marked. I scanned the car park after giving Alice, Rose and Emmett a hug noticing the student carefully navigate the icy terrain and missing Bella familiar red beast in its spot. I felt a niggling in my memory like I was forgetting something important. I could hear Bella rumbling truck five minutes before she pulled cautiously into her space. She got out failing to look unsuspicious about staring at Edward when I felt Alice's face tense at the same time as Tyler's truck screeched round the corner hitting some ice and skidding towards Bella I made to start running to Bella, panic gripping me when I felt Alice's hand shackle my wrist. I could barely make out Edwards blurring form as he made it to Bella in a fraction of the time I could shielding Bella with himself. I ran at human speed quickly to collision hoping to whoever's out there everything went the same and she's fine. I gave Alice a warning look when I smelt blood and she nodded squeezing jaspers hand confidently. "Bella!" I screamed as I easily peered over the hood of the car down at Bella breathing shallow Edward face near hers I scanned he body quickly. _**Edward so help me! Is she alright? **_His eyes flicked up at me, breaking the sexual tension of their eye contact as he gave me an infinitesimal nod. "Thank fuck" relieved was not the word.

In under 5 minutes an ambulance and fire engine turned up to free the love birds from there compacted space. Bella was coerced into the ambulance due to the large gash on her head while Edward swindled his way out of treatment and hopped into the ambulance with Bella holding her hand with concern lining his face.

* * *

Well, what'd you think?

Reviews always welcome. As well as ideas for the future not entirely sure where this stories going its moved on from where I originally planned it to go and transformed into something else. Also I wrote my first lemon recently which is at the moment only a one-shot but wonder how people felt if i put some in this story. There's only so many times I can interrupt them, poor Jake lols.


End file.
